Past Forgotten
by LunarSoldier1
Summary: What happens when twin sisters show up, bringing with them, chaos, disorder, and... a new enemy?
1. Prolouge

Hello world! Just a strange and unusual character here. Well, actually, characters that have chosen to have one name. LunarSoldier. Yes, this is two people who wrote this fanfic, but just to make life easier we used one name. Well, this is a new and unusual fic, and we hope you like it!  
  
Title: Past Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon...wish we did. We do own Mari and Kira though, so no touch!  
  
~Prologue~  
  
You have your ordinary Sailor Senshi for your everyday ordinary events. Okay, maybe Tokyo's senshi aren't ordinary, but they are getting there. At least most of them are, until one day, their not-so-perfect lives become even more twisted when two sixteen-year-old girls walk into their torture chamber-er-Juuban High, and four mysterious strangers show up to help the senshi with a new form of evil that has risen in Tokyo. For some reason, the original group can't handle anything on their own, and the outers can't even supply enough support. Is this all part of something somewhat out of the reach of anyone's mind? Does it have anything to do with anyone? Even more, what does this have to do with Mamoru? 


	2. New Friends or New Foes?

Hello again!! What's shakin'? We're up to no good again creating the next parts of our wonderful fanfic. So, in the prologue, we gave you a bit of curiosity about the strangers, now here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...wish we did. Do own Mari and Kira. No touchie.  
  
Title: Past Forgotten Author: Lunar Soldier  
  
~Chapter One: New Friends or New Foes?~  
  
"All right class, may I please have your attention? We have two new students in class, and in order to see what they know, I'm going to have them take the test you took yesterday. Therefore, I've decided to postpone handing your tests out until Friday." explained Ms. Haruna.  
  
Large amounts of 'Hooray' were heard throughout the class.  
  
"Silence! Now it's time for our new students to introduce themselves. They are from America, so give them your complete attention." Ms. Haruna said.  
  
A girl with knee length black hair with blue and purple highlights and violet eyes with specks of dark blue stepped forward. She soon had the attention of every male in the room. She bowed slowly and smiled slightly.  
  
"My name is Mari Chiba, I'm sixteen." She said politely.  
  
The five Sailor Scouts, who are: Sailor Moon(the bubbly blonde named Usagi Tsukino); Sailor Mercury(a shy genius named Ami Mizuno); Sailor Mars( a dark haired psychic named Rei Hino); Sailor Jupiter (A tomboyish brunette named Makoto Kino); and Sailor Venus(a blonde similar to Serena named Minako Aino), all looked up unanimously. Usagi paled slightly. You would pale too if she had the same last name as your boyfriend's.  
  
'Maybe it's just a coincidence...' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Mari cleared her throat and nudged the girl next to her. The girl smiled brightly and stepped forward. Her knee length hair was light blue with ocean blue streaks slightly covered her right eye. Both ocean blue eyes dazzled with light blue specks and flashed like her white smile.  
  
"I'm Shakira, also known as Kira, Chiba. I am Mari's younger twin...by two minutes."  
  
Needless to say, the male population was estatic. They were staring at single, dateable TWINS!!  
  
"Alright, Mari, I would like you to sit next to Rei Hino. Rei-chan would you please rai--." Ms. Haruna was interupted by Mari's hand.  
  
"Don't bother Rei-chan, I know where you are." Mari cut in, walking over and sitting directly next to Rei. Rei stared in shock, then quickly looked back to avoid being rude. Ms. Haruna cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay and Shakira --."  
  
"I know, I know, sit next to Ami-chan, Ami, I know where you are, don't bother moving a muscle." Kira remarked casually.  
  
Many people wondered how either of the twins knew what was going on before it was said as Kira took her seat next to Ami. The twosome, however, thought nothing of it. Little did the class know the two new students were far from normal. They were about as 'gifted' as a person could get...having the ability to read minds and the like.  
  
BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!!  
  
"Okay class! Don't forget #1-30 on page 85 in your Algebra book!" Shouted Ms. H as everyone ran to escape the classroom.  
  
Kira walked out and grabbed her sister's schedule.  
  
"Great!", she started sarcastically, "we only have History, Physics, English, Gym, and then we split. You have writing, and I have Pediatrics. It's all in that order!! Isn't it just fantastic!!!" her voice dripping with disdain.  
  
Mari smiled gratefully at her twin.  
  
"I'm gonna ask you three things," started Mari, "(1) What period is lunch?, (2) How long is lunch, and (3) How many classes do we have with Endy, I mean, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"First of all, lunch isn't a period, it's a break from the cruel stuff teachers call fun. It's an hour long and between Physics and English. To answer the last question, while in Algebra, I read Usagi- chan's mind 'cause there was nothing else to do after the test. We've got the next four classes with him, I've got sixth period with him though, because he's in pediactrics too!!" giggled Kira.  
  
Mari playfully threw a punch at her younger sister, who easily dodged it, only because they were playing.  
  
'This is great!", thought Mari, 'We're finally gonna see Endy again!!'  
  
The next two periods went smoothly, though it was hard for the girls to avoid Mamoru. They didn't want him to know who they were that soon.  
~~  
  
Eclipse: So, whatcha think so far? Give us a shout. mary_peach@hotmail.com for Mari.  
  
Solstice: OR lil_qtpi23@hotmail.com for Kira  
  
Both: Anything is welcome! Tell us who's your favorite!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lunch

Hello again! Here we are! Writing out Chapter Two of this dangerous fic! He he he!  
  
Title: Past Forgotten  
  
~Chapter Two: Lunch~  
  
"I'm so starved! I can't believe I forgot my lunch again!" moaned Usagi.  
  
Rei snorted. "I can Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi shot her a look and sighed. "Thank Kami-sama it's Friday. I don't think I could survive another day."  
  
Without even thinking, Makoto pulled out another lunchbag as she came to the table. Usagi squealed and snatched the lunchbag happily.  
  
"DOMO ARIGATO MAKO-CHAN!!!"  
  
Makoto shook her head, smiling slightly.  
  
"No problem. I just know you well enough to figure out that you would forget your lunch today."  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "Um, Minna-chan, did those two girls seem familiar, or is it just me? I mean, isn't it strange that Kira knew exactly what was going to happen, Mari too, before anyone said or did anything?"  
  
"Yeah, it almost seemed like we were connected to the. It felt kinda, well, unusual, but in a nice way." Rei admitted.  
  
"It was almost like they were old friends they were so casual about it, and they have Mamo-chan's last name." Makoto added.  
  
"I'm guessing all of this means one thing," Minako remarked.  
  
"Scout Meeting."  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think they recognized us?" Kira questioned as she played with her hands, a common nervous habit.  
  
"I don't think so. You could hear the blank thoughts in their heads. Rei and Ami were the only ones who recognized us. No need to crack yet." Mari related.  
  
"You're right Mari-chan. They've got no idea who you are, so Kira-chan just needs to stop that annoying fidgeting." A familiar voice agreed.  
  
Kira and Mari immediately turned around upon recalling the owner of the voice, and Kira instantly ran into the open arms of Haruka Ten'ou.  
  
"Ruka-chan! I missed you Onee-chan!" Kira squealed.  
  
"Hey there Neko-chan! Nice to see you, Your Highness." Haruka teased, bowing slightly.  
  
Mari cleared her throat and pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Where's my Michi-chan? I want my Nee-chan too ya know." Mari insisted.  
  
"I'm right here, my Royal Young Lady." A gentle voice came from behind.  
  
Mari turned around to see Michiru with her soft waves of sea green hair and smiled, going over and giving her a formal, more royal embrace.  
  
"What about me? A child gets lonely without her two favorite aunts!!" A pre-teen Hotaru remarked.  
  
Mari and Kira both smiled and twin-hugged her happily. It had been years since the twosome had seen anyone from their solid "family" figures. They had always been significantly closer to the outer senshi than the inner senshi because of the life they lived. It was a breath of fresh, familiar air to see them again. Mari and Kira both looked around. Kira shook her head.  
  
'I don't see any sign of her.' Kira thought to herself.  
  
'Ditto. Oh Suna-chan!!! We're gonna find you no matter what, so go ahead and come out!'Mari called mentally.  
  
Slowly, the tall, mature, Senshi of Time made herself known to the rest of them, enveloping both of the girls into a large hug. Mari and Kira hugged her back happily. Whenever they did not have a mother, the Mari and Kira had always had the oldest senshi around. She was a mother when there was no other.  
  
"Okaa-chan!" Mari exclaimed. Setsuna gave a slightly disapproving, but somewhat happy look on her face.  
  
"Now you know that your mother would not appreciate that comment." Setsuna insisted.  
  
Haruka coughed as an interruption, a lightbulb coming on in her head (AN: normally this doesn't happen as she likes to conserve energy...so it's normally dark and dusty in there.).  
  
"You guys have changed a lot since we last saw you! Especially your eyes, Neko-chan, and when did your hair change, Mari-chan?" Haruka remarked.  
  
Mari and Kira looked at each other in surprize. Kira grinned.  
  
"There are only two ways you would know that my eyes changed colors. Either you've been following us our whole lives since we had to leave for Okaa-chan when we were little, or you Suna-chan told you everything. Though I think it may be the first and not the latter." Kira commented.  
  
"Actually," started Michiru, "we just thought back to your birthdays around this time in the Silver Millenium. I remember Mari-chan screaming at the top of her lungs. She then proceeded to panic about how my brother would not recognize her with more blue streaks than before replacing some of the purple ones, and her eyes having more blue in them as well. Then she screamed and ran excitedly to Endymion's room."  
  
Hotaru, Setsuna, and Kira snickered, while Mari pouted. While they had been reuntied with some memories in the United States, with Mari remembering most everything important, some things, like this, they did not remember.  
  
"Well, compared to Neko-chan that was very pleasant. She was supposively dressing up to see some of her friends, but we know otherwise. She flipped her hair over, but the barette in her hair, and did a double take. Her eyes were now the same ocean blue as Endymion's, with only small light blue speckles of what they once were, and she had ocean blue streaks in her hair. Neko-chan calmly went into my room, smiled sweetly, told me to plug my ears, and despite the fact that I was in the closet, hunched over and hiding, I heard her scream clear as a damned bell. After about ten minutes, she opened the door, kissed my cheek, and calmly left for her poor brother's room." laughed Haruka.  
  
Kira punched Haruka in the arm playfully, then turned to see Usagi and the rest of the gang in the area.  
  
"Um...guys, we have to high tail outta here. Invasion 101." Kira said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Usagi-chan and the gang are coming. We have to go."  
  
"Oh, but I just saw you guys and I wanna see how ChibiUsa is doing!" Hotaru whined, hugging Mari.  
  
"We'll see you guys later, they just can't know that we know you yet. It isn't time for them to know that yet." Mari said lightly.  
  
"Oh, that makes more sense. Ja ne, then!" Hotaru said.  
  
There was a few quick good byes then the outer senshi left quickly. Kira let out a sigh of relief, then Usagi and the rest of them were instantly with them.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm in a few of your classes, a long with some of my friends here. We thought we'd introduce ourselves to you."  
  
Mari shook her head politely.  
  
"That really is not necessary. We already know you from our classes. HIno Rei, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto. It's nice to meet you all officially though." she said calmly.  
  
Ami and Rei were the first to recover from the initial shock, blinking a few times before speaking.  
  
'That was amazing...I can hardly believe it.' Ami thought.  
  
Kira beamed.  
  
"Well how is it you know us and we don't know you? Can we at least have some names here?" Rei demanded.  
  
'Mari-chan, she is way too much like you. You rubbed off on her a lot in the Silver Millenium.' Kira thought, then she stepped forward. "I'm Chiba Kira. Brainiac over there is my Onee-chan, Chiba Mari. Mari-chan and Kira-chan will work though." Kira then said.  
  
"So, how did you end up with the last name Chiba?" Minako asked.  
  
"Adopted. Why?" Mari asked menacingly.  
  
"Because my sempai has the same last name as the two of you. I just thought it was unusual because his parents are dead, so there was no logical reason for you to have that last name." Usagi reasoned.  
  
"We already told you, adopted!" Mari retorted.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business."Kira interupted, stopping Usagi dead with a look in the eyes.  
  
'Why do these two look so damn familiar? And Kira, her eyes are so much like...' 


	4. Recognition

Hola everyone!! This is Eclipse once again uploading another Chapter into this unusual story. I hope you have fun, as this is where the interesting things start...and they meet the infamous brother they have been waiting for. Also, I do beleive we accidentally named Mamoru 'Darien' in the prologue. Sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, don't plan to. We do own Kira and Mari  
  
~Chapter Two: Recognition~  
  
"Mamoru's..." murmered Usagi as she stared into Kira's eyes.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!  
  
Kira and Usagi continued staring at each other, unmoved.  
  
'Why do they look so much like Mamo-chan, and why do they have the same last name? Are they relatives no one knows about? But Mamo-chan doesn't have any relatives...' thought Usagi.  
  
"Not everyone who has the same last name is related." Kira replied hotly.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking without me saying anything aloud? That isn't a normal person's capability." Usagi demanded.  
  
Before Kira could say anything, a male, about 6'4" with black hair, blue highlights, and ocean blue eyes interrupted.  
  
"I hate to break up an interesting staring contest, but if we continue, we more than likely are going to be late to class."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, throwing her arms around the male and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Mari and Kira stared at him.  
  
'There he is Mari.'  
  
'I know!!!'  
  
'Our brother...'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
'He's actually still alive.'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
'I hardly believe it!'  
  
'Ditto!'  
  
Mamoru looked at Kira and Mari suspiciously. He shook his head. Was it him, or did they just say something about him? Stepping forward, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Chiba Mamoru. What would yours be?"  
  
Kira licked her lips and cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm Kira, and this is my Nee-chan, Mari."  
  
Mamoru nodded, a thoughtful, somewhat dangerous look on his face. At least it was dangerous in Mari's opinion.  
  
"Lovely first names, Kira and Mari. Now is there a last name to go with those? I'm quite sure there is."  
  
"Hai!" Mari blurted out.  
  
"And that would be...?" Mamoru asked, looking at them.  
  
"Um...Chi -- ."  
  
BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
  
Interrupted the bell a second time. Mari and Kira took the oppourtunity immediately.  
  
"Hai, like Endy-chan said, we'll be late at this rate." With that said, Mari and Kira bolted to class as fast as they could. Right on the verge of escape, a firm hand grabbed the both of them.  
  
"You didn't finish answering the question, and what was that you called me?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I --- I-I..." Kira stammered,starting to get weak under his gaze. 'Damn you Endy!! Why do you have to have such bloody convincing eyes! They're too demanding on a little sister!' she cursed silently. Mamoru's eyes widened. Did he jsut hear her thoughts??  
  
"We called you Mamoru, like everyone else does. That is your name isn't it?" Mari snapped.  
  
"Lemme go!" Kira whined, yanking away in Mamoru's blank moment, then she chased after Mari.  
  
'I feel like I know them. Iie, I know them. Where do I know them from? Why do they look so damned familiar?' Mamoru thought to himself.  
  
He turned to face the rest of the brigade that had arrived and managed a smile. "Come on guys. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you okay?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Of course I am Usako. Now hurry up so we can make it to class on time."  
  
~~~  
  
Later on in English class, Mamoru sate silently, thinking to himself, pretending to pay attention.  
  
'Where the hell do I know them from? I know I know them, but the question is...WHERE DO I KNOW THEM FROM DAMMIT???'  
  
Across the room, Mari and Kira suddenly burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
Their teacher, Mrs. Dowler, gave them a strange look.  
  
"May I ask what is so humorous, ladies? Seeing how you are new here it will be interesting to see what you find so funny on your first day."  
  
The twosome immediately stopped.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Mari cleared her throat. "Nothing, ma'am."  
  
"Then why were you laughing?"  
  
"Um..." the two of them chorused.  
  
"I'm waiting.."  
  
"Um..." Mari started, "wewerelaughingbecauseEndymion,thatyouknowasMamoru,saidsomethingthatwasabsol utelyhilarioustous."  
  
Mrs. Dowler stood befuddled, while Kira cracked up laughing, again.  
  
Mamoru sat, shocked that he understood every word.  
  
'I understood that! Oh yeah, it's Usagi-ese! But wait a minute, I didn't say anything!' Mamoru protested mentally.  
  
Kira grinned from ear to ear.  
  
'Not technically...that is unless you want to take the illogical and untechnical possibilities that are endless.'  
  
Mamoru's eyes grew huge and he jumped out of his chair and onto his desk.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?" he yelled.  
  
Mrs. Dowler didn't know whether to scold him for his profanity or pity him for his insanity.  
  
"Um, Mamoru, no one said anything." She pointed out.  
  
'Hai, no one said anything, Mamo-chan.' Kira and Mari chorused.  
  
"Who the hell is talking?" Mamoru screamed.  
  
"Mamoru, you are excused to the nurse." Mrs. Dowler sighed.  
  
"But I--- I."  
  
"Don't worry about the work, your brain is obviously exhausted."  
  
"But Mrs. Dowler, you don't ---."  
  
"Mamoru, you are excused!" She stated in a deadly tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mamoru murmered, collecting his stuff and leaving.  
  
Mrs. Dowler rubbed her temples. 'Students now are so out of control in so many ways.' she thought miserably.  
  
"I agree completely Mrs. D. Children in this century are far too disrespectful." Mari said casually.  
  
The bell rang and Mari and Kira burst out of the classroom, leaving behind a stupified Mrs. Dowler.  
  
Darien walked to his locker to find Mari and Kira within the area. To be precise, on either side of the locker.  
  
'Wonder what class they have next.' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Gym." the answered.  
  
Mamoru could only stare as the bell rang and the two girls headed to the locker room. It took a second ring for Mamoru to realize that he would be late if he did not hurry. He took the oppourtunity to run into the locker room, change, and run to the field where Coach Godwin was waiting. 


	5. A Little Bit Crazy

Okay, I'm having fun, so here's the next Chapter, with a number of things happening.  
  
~Chapter Four: A Little Bit Crazy~  
  
"Chiba! You're late!" Coach Godwin shouted.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Godwin-san." Mamoru called back.  
  
"Don't worry, but I would like to introduce our two new students. Mari and Kira." Coach Godwin announced.  
  
'Damn! No last names again.' Mamoru thought miserably.  
  
Across from him, Mari and Kira snickered.  
  
"Okay class, today we are playing soccer!"  
  
'My favorite sport! Sweet!' Kira thought.  
  
Mamoru eyed her suspiciously as the teams were divied up. Kira and Mamoru were on the same team...against Mari. As they walked out to the playing field, Kira ran out the the start and Mari faced her. The ball was kicked in and the blue team(Kira's team) had control of the ball, Mari, however, somehow managed to get control of the ball. Being the unusually talented player she was, she got a shot and kicked the ball with a deathly force. Unfortunately, Mamoru, who moved to block it, was at a very great disadvantage to the altitude of the ball. Within three seconds, the ball connected with his groin, a loud, high-pitched scream erupted throughout Juuban, and Mamoru was on the ground - sheet white, in a ball, whimpering - with a thud. Mari went pale with shock and ran through the crowd to his side.  
  
"Move OUTTA MY WAY!!" she screamed, running to him.  
  
Kira slowly inched forward, biting her lip. 'Will he be okay?' she questioned mentally to her sister, who was by Mamoru's side, stroking his hair.  
  
'I hope so.' was her only reply. Mari leaned forward. "KAMI-SAMA!!! Mamo- chan!! Gomen nasai, Endymion. Wil you ever be able to forgive me big brother??? Please say you will..." She whimpered to him, running her hand through his hair and feeling his head to make sure he was okay. Mamoru looked at her and groaned.  
  
"I'm not quite sure if I heard you correctly or if the pain was talking, so I'm gonna let that slip for the time being and get back to you later." Mamoru squeaked in a rather unfitting female voice.  
  
Kira, being the only other one who comprehended the full context of the comment, burst into hysterical giggles and grabbed her sister for support, laughing and crying, holding her sides. Everyone else looked at the three of them like a trio of aliens. It took a bit of work, but gradually Kira, Mari, and the nurse, with a few other classmates, got Mamoru into the nurses office. Mari then looked at Kira.  
  
"We're going to have to tell him eventually, if possible, before Okaa- san, I mean, Terra." Mari insisted.  
  
"Good point."  
  
~~~ Nurses office ~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Terra had other things in mind.  
  
*Mamoru's Dream*  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes quickly to see that he was no longer in the nurse's office, let alone in the school. He was standing in an open field with luscious green grass and roses of every color imaginable. He bent down to pick one and realized he was in his suit of armor. Upon futher inspection, he realized where it was from.  
  
"I must be in the Silver Millenium again...or having a strange dream." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Very good guess. You're in the Silver Millenium, at least having a dream of it." A gentle voice said.  
  
Mamoru turned around to see none other than Mother Earth herself, Queen Terra. He dropped to his knees instinctively and Queen Terra smiled.  
  
"You may rise, my son."  
  
Mamoru complied with her orders, then suddenly threw his arms around her in a warm embrace. He kissed her cheek, then pulled away as quickly as he had started the impulse.  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"It's quite alright my son. It was normal when there was no publicity around."  
  
He stared at Terra in shock. Then he simply absorbed her image into his mind. Her raven locks of straight hair fell casually into her face, shading some of the view of her left eye. Both of them were a shocking blue. The more he looked, the more she looked like... 'Nah, couldn't be.' he thought to himself, concentrating then on what Terra was telling him.  
  
"...I'm saying this because I am trying to protect you. Are you listening to me, Endymion? There is something that I need to tell you. I hope you can learn to forgive me for what I've done."  
  
Mamoru stared at her quizzically. What exactly could his mother have done that would cause her to need his forgiveness?  
  
'If only you knew, my darling son...' Terra thought whistfully.  
  
"I heard that...." Mamoru said, looking at her somewhat matter-of- factly. Terra looked at him strangely.  
  
"Nani? What did you hear?"  
  
"What you just...thought."  
  
"How did you manage that one, Endymion?"  
  
"I, well, to be perfectly honest I have no idea how I can manage it. I suppose by some freak accident I just have the uncanny ability to control telepathy for now. I was thinking of what you could possibly need my forgiveness for, and then your thoughts popped into my head."  
  
Terra nodded, somewhat thoughtful. "What did I think then?"  
  
"You said, 'If only you knew'."  
  
Terra nodded again and put a hand on his cheek, sighing. "Then they have finally arrived. The poor things are going to drive us all crazy soon." She said, with Mamoru noting a light shining in her ocean blue eyes at that instant.  
  
"Okaa-san, what is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry my son, but I'm not the one who can tell you anything. They will have to, or you will find out for yourself." And with that, Terra vanished, leaving Mamoru to himself in the field once more. A few moments later, he awoke with a sharp pain in the nurse's office once more.  
  
The pain came again, and he knew this time what it was all too well.  
  
"Usako." 


	6. A New Enemy

Hello again!! Well, so far we've been able to do daily updates, but as soon as school starts again that more that likely won't be happening. However, I would reccommend enjoying it while it's there! Hope you like things so far. Also, I know the action is kinda slow, but I promise it will get there.  
  
~Chapter Five: Intro to the Enemy~  
Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the scene just in time to see the five Sailor Senshi fighting a losing battle. It was normally at least half-possible at this point, but it was damn well beyond normal now. He customarily threw a rose and shouted his usual corny phrase: "Never give up senshi, all enemies have a weakness!"  
  
For the next fifteen minutes the senshi fought with all the power they possessed. However, it all came to no avail. The senshi soon became worn and tired beyond belief. Tuxedo Kamen came down and fought off as many youmas as he could for the time being, but eventually he too became exhausted. Nothing seemed to work on this group.  
  
"So these are the famous Sailor Pansies. Such a pitiful lot of bakas. Where do you get your little playtoy powers from? The store?"  
  
"Who is that?" demanded Jupiter, ready to blast it with whatever energy she might have left.  
  
"Well, that was just too easy. If I had known it would be that simple, I could have calculated a way to just bomb and destroy Crystal Tokyo without all the bloody trouble. Would have been less hassling."  
  
"Make him stop! He's hurting my head!" Venus whined, getting irritated but more whiny than anything else.  
  
"I guess we better go ahead and destroy them before they become a thorn in our sides. It'll make destroying everything else a walk in the park."  
  
Sailor Moon looked around and the youmas began to get a hungry look of victory. Two male figures crystallized overhead, one with perfect blonde hair and clear blue eyes, the other with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Both were about 6'3" in height. They wore jeans and a t- shirt, making them seem like normal human beings. Obviously they weren't, as the senshi could tell by the power radiating off of them in large amounts. The blonde's name was D, and the brunette's J.  
  
'This can't be the end, can it?' Sailor Moon thought miserably.  
  
"Say good-bye Sailor Senshi of the past. May you live in the place you came from...death!" D said menacingly.  
  
"ECLIPSE FIRE!!!!"  
  
Balls of fire came raining down on D and J, causing some rather painful burn marks on their faces. Sailor Moon looked at Mars.  
  
"Now why can't your fire do that to them??? That is so not even cool. I'm stuck with the whimpy one." She whined.  
  
"SOLSTICE SNOWSTORM!!!!!!"  
  
A large blanket of snow began to cover the ground as a blizzard came around. When the area cleared to just flurries and a snowed in Tokyo, two senshi were visible in the distance. Sailor Venus scratched her head.  
  
"I haven't seen so much snow since that wierd snow queen took over everything." She grumbled.  
  
"Uranus and Neptune?" Kamen called out, curious of the two figures.  
  
One of the figures shook its head. "Sorry sweetie, the outers are a little preoccupied trying to get rid of a few leftover youmas themselves. They might come around at a later convenience, though."  
  
Kamen squinted to get a better look and noted that the figures were in fuku, if nothing else. "Well then, who are you?"  
  
One of the figures stepped forward, showing a lavender and blue fuku outfit, with knee-high boots that had a much higher heel than anyone he'd seen wear. Their hair was black with violet and ocean blue streaks, and the skirt was somewhat shorter than the rest of the senshi's.  
  
"I'm Sailor Eclipse."  
  
The other figure, with a light blue and ocean blue outfit identical to the others, and blue hair with ocean blue streaks, and ocean blue eyes, stepped next to her. "I'm Sailor Solstice."  
  
"SHIT!" J cursed out loud, along with D's comment of "BLOODY HELL!" however, at the same time, they both thought to themselves 'Damn, that's a work of art...'  
  
"Now, about this whole, 'Have to take over the world' hostile, idiot, maniac behavior, I think you need to take a rain check. As a matter of fact, I'm telling you to, otherwise you're entire bodies will be burned at the stake, except without the stake." Eclipse commented.  
  
"You just wait until next time Sailor Sissies." D and J chorused. Then, they vanished into thin air.  
  
"You guys are amazing!!!" Venus started in a rush, "Are you here to help us? Who are you guys? I'm Sailor -- ."  
  
"Venus!! Hush!" Kamen cut her off. He looked at the two closer, and could tell that they were in senshi fuku, but it seemed somewhat stranger than the others'. Their gloves didn't actually cover the fingers, and the boots were laced up, like Hotaru's, and reached to their thighs, with skirts barely covering the essentials, and all of their outfits seemed to have some sort of trimming on it. He cleared his throat to talk, then Sailor Moon started before he could.  
  
"Who are you guys? I mean, now that we're allies, we better get to know each other." Sailor Moon blurted out.  
  
One figure, with black and violet hair, glared at her icily.  
  
"Sorry, we don't generally associate ourselves with the pathetic Moon Kingdom, so I wouldn't call us your allies, just your babysitters." she snapped.  
  
"Especially when we're always trying to cover your sorry tail, Moonie." the other added hotly.  
  
Sailor Moon instantly silenced herself.  
  
"Well, we have to be going now, Adios, Sailors! Maybe next time you can defend yourselves." they said unanimously, then they left.  
  
Mamoru stared after them. There was something inhumanely familiar about those two, and he was going to find out.  
  
Moments later, when they were far enough away from the battle scene, two figures let out a groan.  
  
"Why can't they just learn to be a little more independent and stronger than us? It would certainly help get rid of a pain... I can't stand the Moon Kingdom, but I hate being mean to my family and friends."  
  
"Ditto, not to mention I miss hanging out with Mako-chan. That girl was a fun soccer buddy..." 


	7. Legend of the Past

Hello again minna!! How is everyone?? Waiting for this were you? That's good. Anyways, Solstice is being pessimistic, so even if all you wanna do is give us flames, write a review! She's a big pessimist and needs encouragement sometimes. Anyways, here's the story!  
  
~Chapter Six: Legend of the Past~  
  
"Wai - wai-I said to - Will you shut up!!!"  
  
The scouts stopped long enough to look at Luna. The purple, red-eyed cat was obviously pissed off.  
  
"Now, do me a favor, and say this again, but one at a time."  
  
Once again, the group started up in a chorus, trying to talk over each other this time.  
  
"I said one at a time damn it!"  
  
Abruptly everyone shut up.  
  
"Now, one at a time. I want only answers to my questions. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" the group chorused.  
  
"There is a new enemy correct?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Names please.."  
  
"Umm... J and D."  
  
"Hmm... I remember those two. They were Metallia's favorite prodigies. Wonder how they survived..."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"And you say there were two new senshi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you sure they aren't Haruka and Michiru?"  
  
"Hai, they called themselves: Solstice and Eclipse."  
  
Luna paused and stared at them. "You're joking right?"  
  
When the six teenagers and Mamoru shook their heads 'no', Luna's jaw dropped. Soon she started mumbling.  
  
"I've only heard of them in legends...this is amazing. Basically the legends are coming true."  
  
"What legends Luna?" Minako asked.  
  
Luna looked at the senshi blankly. "The legend of the Lunar Senshi."  
  
"Lunar Senshi!?" Serena exclaimed with a blank and unbelieving stare.  
  
"Yes, a long time ago I heard a story... but no... it couldn't be real. What did they look like?"  
  
All the senshi chorused in with their own versions of the girls' descriptions.  
  
"Damn it. Does whatever I day last for one second? " yelled an incredibly pissed of Luna, "One at a time. I'll have to ask questions again. Kami-sama...I feel like a lawyer."  
  
"Fine with us!" the senshi chorused.  
  
"Okay, did they both have knee-length hair, one of them had black with violet and ocean blue highlights, the other light blue hair with ocean blue highlights?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Did anyone get close enough to see their eyes?"  
  
"Hai, I was the only one." Mamoru replied.  
  
"Did one have Violet eyes like Rei-chan's with ocean blue specs like your color, and the other your color eyes with light blue specs like Ami- chan's fuku?" Luna asked him directly.  
  
"Ya know they almost looked kinda like two new students at our school." interrupted Usagi.  
  
"Everyone stared at Usagi for a moment, then Rei broke the silence. "Usagi-chan is right. They do look like them...amazing."  
  
"What page are all of you on? Once again I certainly am not on that page." Luna demanded, still pissed and confused now.  
  
"Hai, Chiba...Mari and Kira." Ami informed Luna.  
  
"Chiba...that's Mamo-chan's last name there..." Luna remarked.  
  
"They said they were adopted, but not into Mamoru's family." Makoto said.  
  
"You say that you just met them today? And this just happens to be the day two new senshi show up to help with the enemy. Sounds rather fishy to me." Luna investigated.  
  
"Hai, but, Mari and Kira simply seemed avoidy, like they needed to stay away for a reason. Solstice and Eclipse were just plain snobby and rude. They acted as if they were better than us. They seemed to be looking for just one thing...like a misplaced link." Minako said.  
  
"You mean a missing link?" Makoto corrected.  
  
"That's what I said." Minako defended.  
  
"I have come to a conclusion: As wierd of a coincidence this is, it just can't be Mari and Kira." stated a confident Usagi.  
  
"Actually, it is a little early to tell." Mamoru said after thinking for a moment.  
  
"But based on what you told me, they sound rather similar." Luna said.  
  
No one seemed to hear her, save for Mamoru, who was keeping himself quiet.  
  
"Mamo-chan is right, we have to wait it out."  
  
"But the legend..."  
  
"I guess this ends the meeting?"  
  
"You didn't even listen to ----." Luna started to keep them, but they were gone before she could say another word. A long moan from Usagi didn't help.  
  
"Ooooh, all this thinking has made me hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry." Rei muttered.  
  
"I heard that!!"  
  
"So what, Odango Atama!"  
  
"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?" Luna bellowed.  
  
"Nani? Did you say something, Luna?" Usagi asked.  
  
"How about you guys go ahead, I want to know a few things more about this legend. I'll catch up to you." Mamoru said.  
  
With that the rest of the senshi left and Mamoru faced a suspicious Luna.  
  
"Keep talking Luna, I want to know all that you do about these senshi." Mamoru insisted.  
  
Luna hesitated long enough for the senshi to return, and then she cleared her throat.  
  
"These two girls, Mari and Kira. You say they look like the senshi. Is this correct, Mamoru?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, if you think about it, hai, I suppose they do." Mamoru said.  
  
"They did seem rather strange in gym..." Makoto added.  
  
"How so?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Well, Mari accidentally kicked the ball into Mamoru's....groin, and I thought I heard her call Mamoru her big brother. Not to mention she ran to him and shoved through everyone, even Usagi, to get to his side." Makoto explained. Mamoru winced at the recollection.  
  
"Indeed...sounds interesting enough. What were the attacks?" Luna pressed.  
  
"I know that! Our usual ones! They didn't work though!" Minako announced proudly.  
  
"NOT YOU! THEM!" Luna yelled.  
  
Minako winced and Ami thought.  
  
"I think it was somewhere along the lines of Solstice Snowstorm and Eclipse Fire..."  
  
"Are you sure of all this?" Luna pried as her eyes widened.  
  
Everyone nodded simultaneously and Luna sighed.  
  
"What do the stories say?" Usagi asked sofly.  
  
Luna hesitated, then spoked. "Legend has it that the Lunar Soldiers were the strongest of the senshi, and extremely isolated for quite some time, like Saturn. They were chosen by destiny long before their times, but I think this last part will throw you all off completely."  
  
"Nani?" Rei asked.  
  
"No one knew where they came from. They isolated themselves to the point where they fought any enemy, and searched for a missing piece. But that was all there was. Queen Serenity talked of them often in the Moon Kingdom. She often said that she had met the two of them, and they were the most wonderful people she had ever met, but not very sociable to the Moon Kingdom and it's parts. They had some unpleasant memories attached to it." Luna explained.  
  
Mamoru stood up calmly.  
  
"Well then, I think it's time to solve the mystery." 


	8. Insight

Kon'wa! Well, here's the next chappie! Hope you like it! Tell us what you think! Review review review!!!  
  
~Chapter Seven: Insight~  
  
"Solstice! Solstice where are you?" Eclipse screamed.  
  
She turned around in a circle, finding herself in a completely barren, ruined castle. Bodies of the dead were strewn all over the place. Who on earth could have planned such a disastrous thing? Eclipse ran around, searching for her younger sister.  
  
"Solstice! Solstice!" She called.  
  
"Eclipse! Over here!" A faint reply came.  
  
Eclipse searched for the source, relying entirely on her superior sound. Thank Kami-sama for some advantages. "Where's here! You'll have to be a little more specific! Keep talking!"  
  
"Eclipse, hurry! Okaa-san is hurt!" Solstice called, slightly louder this time.  
  
'Solstice, can you hear me?' Eclipse thought.  
  
'Barely, come a little to the left.'  
  
Eclipse ran 20 feet left and tried again. No response. She ran 40 feet right.  
  
"Solstice!" she called.  
  
"Eclipse!"  
  
Eclipse ran further, shouting for her companion.  
  
"Eclipse, over here!"  
  
Eclipse stopped and looked around, finding a young woman in a pale blue princess dress cradling a slender woman in her arms... Princess Kira and their mother.  
  
"Okaa-san!" Eclipse screamed, detransforming and running over, dropping to her knees next to her mother.  
  
Terra gently reached over and touched Princess Mari gently. Mari held her hand firmly, but softly.  
  
"Okaa-chan, hold on. We can get help...somewhere." Mari looked around among the dead bodies, tears springing in her eyes from desperation. She jumped up and looked around. "HELP!!! Is anyone alive out there that can help!?" she shouted.  
  
"Mari, darling, come here." Terra said softly.  
  
Mari walked over to there mother and kneeled down obediently, holding her mother's hand again.  
  
"Girls, promise me that you'll leave strait to see Pluto when I die, without telling anyone what happened. They will know the instant that I die what has happened." Terra whispered.  
  
"But what about Endy, and Otou-san?" Kira asked curiously.  
  
"Endymion isn't ready for his powers yet. They'll come to him when he is. When they start coming, you have to go with Palta to find him. You are the Legendary Lunar Soldiers...promise me you'll do this and protect everyone until then...please." Terra insisted.  
  
Kira could only nod in submission. Mari shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"But...Okaa-chan...what if Metallia gets into power?" Mari asked.  
  
Terra smiled gently. "That's what you'll prevent. Promise me Mari..." Terra suddenly winced and Kira panicked.  
  
"Okaa-chan, what's going on?"  
  
"Promise me, Mari."  
  
Terra's eyes slowly started to fall.  
  
"Okaa-chan! Terra! Iie! You can't do this!" Mari shouted.  
  
Terra's hand slipped away from her daughter's and her ocean blue eyes closed forever.  
  
*Two Days Later...*  
  
Mari kneeled before her mother's grave and placed a single violet rose on it, tears streaming down. "Gomen ne, I couldn't give you your one last wish then. I needed to have my strength. I promise you now though, Okaa-chan. I will do this...for you...and me." she whispered.  
  
Mari carefully stood up and walked over to Setsuna, Palta, and Kira.  
  
Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and threw Kira against a gravestone, blood streaming down like a river from the side of her face.  
  
"Kira! IIE!" Mari screamed.  
  
She turned around and woke with a start.  
  
Mari could feel her blood pulsing through her viens as her heart rate skyrocketed and her hands trembled. She could feel silent tears stream down and hastily wiped them away with the cold sweat that was also there on her pounding forehead. Mari crawled out of bed and with trembling knees walked over to put on her bathrobe. She headed down the stairs nervously and tightly holding on to the banister.  
  
Mari warmed the milk up for her hot chocolate and quietly added two more scoops of chocolate than normal. She looked at the clock as it ticked in her mind. 5:30 a.m. on a Saturday.  
  
"Maybe I can take a walk in the park. It would be empy and Kira can sleep peacefully." Mari said to herself as she finished her hot chocolate.  
  
Deciding to follow through with her idea, Mari crept up the stairs and changed into her jogging clothes, then silently left.  
  
***  
  
Mari quietly began jogging halfway down the block, figuring it wouldn't help to have some more physical encouragement towards staying in shape. She passed Usagi's house, Minako's home, and Rei's temple. She turned the corner and looked up to see a pair of ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, Endymion! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that to me?" Mari whined.  
  
"Excuse me, who's Endymion?" Mamoru asked, while thinking 'How does she know my Silver Millenium name?'  
  
Mari immediately put on an innocent, confused face. 'Shit, I'm screwed...' she thought miserably to herself.  
  
"You got that one right, Mari." Mamoru remarked.  
  
Mari eyed him suspiciously. 'Endy, maybe you should stop running...it seems to be hurting your head. Try taking some herbal medicine for it. Doctors never did well with you.' Mari thought, then she jogged off.  
  
Mamoru stared after her for quite some time before realizing that she was getting away, then he chased after her immediately. When he caught up, he held her shoulder and grasped her to a stop.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what are you doing out so early, and without Kira. You two seemed to be attached at the hip." Mamoru nosed.  
  
"Only when we want to be. I was getting some fresh air." Mari replied curtly.  
  
"Relax, I don't bite."  
  
Mari closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of her parents in Mamoru's touch. 'If only you knew Endy...if only you knew.' she thought miserably.  
  
Mamoru gave her a curious look.  
  
"You don't bite, but I might."  
  
Mamoru stared at Mari's every facial feature, then into her eyes. There was something about them...  
  
*** Mamoru's Vision***  
  
"Otou-san! Endymion! You're home!" Kira exclaimed, running up to greet her father, Damian, and her brother, both of whom hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kon'nichi'wa, beautiful, it has been quite a while since we were home. Were are the other two women in my life?" Damian asked, his violet- blue eyes shining beneath his dark-blue highlighted hair.  
  
"Mari made the nurses leave. She's taking care of Okaa-san." Kira told them quietly.  
  
"Is she still ill, or has something new come up?" Endymion asked with concern, heading to his mother's room.  
  
"Metallia sent an ambassador. She became ill soon after." Kira trailed off.  
  
"How soon?" Damian pried.  
  
"The next day."  
  
Damian and Endymion raced off to the queen's room, and Kira chased after them. They burst through the doors to see Terra sleeping on the bed, pale as a ghost, and Mari applying a fresh cold cloth. Mari jumped in surprize at the two men.  
  
"Well, you came home rather soon." Mari managed.  
  
"What's wrong with her daughter?" Damian asked firmly.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I --- ."  
  
Damian cut her off, giving his oldest daughter a stern look.  
  
"You always know at one touch, answer me." Damian ordered.  
  
Mari hung her head in defeat. "She's been poisoned, and one of hte nurses has been nurturing it." Mari said quietly.  
  
***End***  
  
Mari looked away and blinked back tears.  
  
"You can't say I didn't warn you Endymion." Mari said in a barely audible voice, then she brushed back Mamoru to her home.  
  
*Back at the Apartment*  
  
Kira sat up in the kitchen drinking coffee with Palta, their brown guardian cat.  
  
Mari opened the door and walked in the hallway meeting Palta halfway to the kitchen.  
  
"Have a nice break?" Palta retorted.  
  
"Not really. I ran into Endy --- I mean Mamoru. I was clearing that dream from my head." Mari replied casually, heading up to the bathroom.  
  
"Freeza, Mari. You had the dream again?" Palta demanded.  
  
"Yes," Mari replied without stopping, "we can talk later."  
  
Five minutes later Mari stepped downstairs in a robe to find Makoto, Luna, and Mamoru in the kitchen with Kira and Palta. Makoto smiled and Mamoru waved.  
  
"We looked you guys up in the phonebook. After that kick, we were wondering if you guys would like to play another game of soccer. Ami, Rei, and Usagi are waiting there for us." Makoto explained.  
  
Mari took a look at Makoto, then remembering all the fun they had, grinned broadly. She looked at Palta's disapproving face and grinned.  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
Mari ran to her room and put on a pair of biker shorts and a tank top, then ran back out.  
  
The four of them headed out with Kira soon chasing after. 


	9. A Promise: Kept or Not?

Kon'wa! Back again! He he he. Anywho, here's the story. Hope you like it. Things start to get interesting from here, I promise...  
  
~Chapter Eight: A Promise: Kept or Not?~  
  
Kira bounced over to the four teenage girls as Ami waved her direction. Usagi smiled when she saw Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what took you so long?" she demanded.  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting here for fifteen minutes." Minako added.  
  
"Gomen, I wanted to take a detour. It's my fault." Kira apologized.  
  
Ami smiled. "That's okay, we were just wondering. Let's divide up into teams."  
  
"Good idea. Mari, Kira, how about you two be captains?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"Nah, two of you guys would be better. More of a friendly rivalry in the sport that way." Kira said.  
  
"Okay, Mako-chan and Mamoru will be captains. We'll toss a coin to see who chooses first." Ami said.  
  
They tossed and, quite luckily, Mamoru got first choice. He immediately looked at Mari.  
  
"I had you injure me one time to many. You, over here."  
  
Usagi had a look of pure jealousy at the look Mamoru gave Mari in that instant, as if he was happy to have her near. She returned the glance all to quickly and happily. They were far too happy together. Not to mention she had been picked by Mamoru before herself. It didn't matter that she was a better player.  
  
"We've got Kira then."  
  
The teams were divided up soon thereafter and split into each other's parts. Mamoru turned to the group as they huddled up.  
  
"Okay, Mari, you do whatever you damn well please. Rei, you be goalie, Usagi, defend her, and I'll cover anyone that needs serious attention." Mamoru said.  
  
Mari nodded and they all set up in the field. Makoto served the ball almost directly to Mari.  
  
"KUSO! That is SO not good!" Makoto swore.  
  
Kira ran up to meet her sister head on. Mari fought to dodge her.  
  
'Come on Nee-chan...let me have the ball. I want to play with it a little.'  
  
'Not in a million years, this one is mine. I need to score the goal I missed when our brother intervined.'  
  
"Mamoru!!!" Mari shouted, then she slammed the ball to Mamoru, sending both Makoto and Kira after him.  
  
'Maybe that wasn't necessarily a good idea to send the ball to the older sibling...damn it...I'm coming Endy!!' Mari thought.  
  
Kira doubled over in laughter at the tone of Mari's mentality. The rest of the senshi, save for Mari, looked completely confused. Mamoru took the oppourtunity to score a goal just as everyone snapped back into reality.  
  
"That---he he---wasn't-ha ha --- fair--- ha ha--- Mari!!" Kira managed between laughs.  
  
"What wasn't fair, Mari? I have no idea what you are talking about." Mari casually remarked, thinking to her sister 'No shimatta sherlock. I got it from none other than his Royal Highness, King Damian. Or should I say Daddy? We really need to look Okaa-san up and see how she is.'  
  
'Hai, we ought to call Puu after this. Palta won't object...we can have tea.' Kira admitted to her sibling.  
  
Kira caught the ball as it was served and sent it clear across to Ami. Kira smirked at Mari, who simply glared at Kira, then chased after Ami. Halfway through the chase, a cold shot ran through Mari's back that froze her on the spot. It felt like fire and ice at the exact same time. She turned back and saw the look on her sister's face. There was an attack.  
  
Promise me you'll go strait to Sailor Pluto...Endymion isn't ready for his powers yet. They'll come to him when they are...You are the legendary Lunar Senshi...protect everyone....  
  
Mari tried to shake her mother's words out of her head.  
  
Promise me Mari...  
  
Mari shut her eyes and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mari, we have to go now."  
  
Promise me Mari...  
  
"Where are you guys going so soon?" Makoto nosed, looking at them curiously.  
  
"We just remembered that we have plans with Okaa-san. We have to go see her now. Catch you later guys." Mari instinctively replied, then she ran off immediately with her sister until clear, where they ran into Palta, who had been waiting for them.  
  
"It's D and J again. They're very close to Terra." Palta said hesitantly.  
  
"Okaa-san! No!" Mari and Kira shouted in unison, their eyes wide with horror.  
  
The twosome transformed and ran back as fast as they could to the enemy sighting. There was no sign of D and J, but the senshi were close to defeat. Solstice scanned the area, then something clicked in her mind.  
  
"Eclipse...what does this remind you of? Not that I want to bring up bad memories but...." Solstice pointed out.  
  
"The day Okaa-chan....Solstice, go find her now." Eclipse ordered in a panic.  
  
Solstice silently searched for their mother as the other senshi fought hard. D and J appeared and Eclipse instantly moved in.  
  
"ECLIPSE SHATTER!!!"  
  
A series of flames burst through and burnt the youmas to a crisp, leaving a small pile of ashes that soon vanished itself, along with adding to D and J's recent scars. D and J muttered several curses, then they realized it was ONLY Eclipse.  
  
"Hey Princess, where's your other half? Did she leave the pretty kitten alone?" J asked, purring.  
  
"That's none of your business, and if you ever call me kitten or princess again I will personally rearrange your face. Then I'll be sure to send you strait back to Metallia in hell." Mari growled, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Actually, since there's only one of you, I'll just sit around and watch you try, Your HIGHNESS." J remarked casually.  
  
Eclipse froze as she felt all the senshi stare at her, along with Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, and Artemis. This was not a good situation to be in. Particularly around Kamen.  
  
"I have no idea what on Earth you are talking about..." Eclipse replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hai, you do young leader. Legendary Lunar Senshi that are simply princesses of a rather unique kingdom from the Silver Millenium. Don't you recall us being there with you?" D added, enjoying her torture.  
  
At that instant Solstice ran out with a worried look on her face. She instantly went over to Eclipse.  
  
"I don't see her anywhere..." Solstice muttered under her bed. Then she saw D and J.  
  
"That's not the only problem...they brought up the princess factor." Eclipse muttered in reply.  
  
"Where the hell is she, bakas?" Solstice hissed.  
  
D shrugged, looking at Eclipse. "The oldest blood relative rules, correct? Why on earth are you worrying? There is nothing to worry about, right Eclipse? After all that training you recieved from Damian...you would be an excellent leader." D taunted.  
  
"I do believe you are forgetting someone, young general of Metallia." A voice remarked.  
  
All the senshi turned around to see Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Ah...you, and who are we missing, almighty Guardian of the Time Gates?" J sneered.  
  
"The child that came before these two...with a superior strength to rule. I have seen it in this ruler and the child of the future." Pluto said calmly.  
  
Solstice and Eclipse looked at each other, relieved at the arrival of the Senshi of Time, their secondary mother practically.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity could never rule ancient earth."  
  
"She is not older than the two of these, therefore not who I speak of."  
  
Everyone went silence, and after moments of frustration, D and J disappeared. Pluto faced Solstice and Eclipse with a painful look in her eyes.  
  
"They have her captive in the future, but where I do not know. Her last words to me were for you to keep your promise." Pluto said.  
  
"The both of you must listen, she will be fine. She is a strong woman." Palta insisted.  
  
Eclipse choked back a sob, then fled into Pluto's arms, sobbing. Pluto gently stroked her hair until the senshi, who was not much shorter than her older companion, pulled away, shaking her head.  
  
"Gomen, the last I checked, I made no promise to anyone while Okaa- san was alive." Eclipse managed, then she started walking away.  
  
"Eclipse, get back here!" Palta ordered.  
  
Eclipse continued walking as if she had heard nothing. Solstice stared after her sister in desperation.  
  
"Eclipse!!! You promised! We heard you! Come back here!" Solstice pleaded.  
  
Eclipse turned around, a sad smile on her face. "You heard, she didn't." She said gently, then she vanished from sight.  
  
"What just happened?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Nothing you petty senshi need to be concerned with. Focus on defending the enemy and leave my affairs to me. You need to work on your pathetic attacks if you plan on defeating the enemy." Solstice remarked, trying not to dissolve as her sister had.  
  
Pluto put a hand on Solstice's shoulder. "You know where I am if you ever need anything." she said softly, then she left as quickly as she came.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen walked over to Solstice.  
  
"Where would she be?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter now does it?" Solstice snapped, fire in her eyes.  
  
Kamen stared at Solstice. 'Kira, please, tell me.' he pleaded mentally.  
  
Solstice sighed and looked at him. 'Search any place that reminds you of roses. I'll search the park, Pluto will know if she disturbs time. I'll meet you in my apartment later.' She replied, then left immediately.  
  
"Tuxedo..." Sailor Moon started.  
  
Mamoru put his hand up after detransforming. "I can't tell, just do as she says." he commanded, grounding everyone.  
  
Everyone hesitated to say anything to the suddenly more commanding presence Mamoru projected. As if he was becoming more and more the commanding, royal presence he would soon be. Mamoru said good-bye then headed to a rose garden he knew by heart.  
  
~~~  
  
Sooo....what do you think! Review! Please!! 


	10. Without Her Twin or Cover Blown?

Hello again. This is getting near to the end...I swear...er, not really. We have a few more chapters left. Okay, so far we have a good fifteen chapters written out and we still aren't done. I promise not to make this too long winded. Anyways, here's the ficcy for you.  
  
~Chapter Nine: Without her Twin or Cover Blown~  
  
Kira sat down with a sigh in her apartment. There was no sign of Mari anywhere, and she was starting to worry.  
  
'I hope the enemy didn't decide to take her too. Mom is bad enough.' she thought miserably.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Kira frantically snatched it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Kira, this is Michiru."  
  
"Kon'wa, what's up with you guys?"  
  
"We thought we'd let you know that Mari was over here with us. She's a bit of a mess, but she already told us what happened. She'll be staying here tonight more than likely. She cried herself to sleep, but I think she will be doing better after she wakes up."  
  
"The enemy captured Okaa-chan...I can imagine she was a mess."  
  
"She didn't mention that. Must be what the violet rose is about."  
  
"Should I go over there and see her?"  
  
"I wouldn't reccomend that. How are things with Mamoru?"  
  
"He's looking for her, I'll tell him where she is."  
  
"Alright then, I'll have Mari call you when she's ready to."  
  
"Okay, Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Kira hung up and the doorbell rang. Mari ran to answer it and found Mamoru and Palta.  
  
"She's with Michiru and Haruka. The said we should give her some space."  
  
"There's no time for that. We have to get her right now." Palta announced, heading back to the door. Neither of the humans moved.  
  
"Do you guys have all of your memories?" Mamoru asked, recollecting that morning.  
  
"Iie, not even close. Why do you ask?" Kira answered.  
  
"Mari-chan gave me quite an interesting memory this morning of when Okaa-san was poisoned by Metallia and a nurse was nurturing the poisoning. She said she was trying to clear her head, like she had a bad dream..." Mamoru explained.  
  
"Did she tell you anything that might have been from that dream... She had been having a recurring one lately." Kira demanded in a worried panic.  
  
"No, but it obviously wasn't that memory...I think it did have something to do with Okaa-san."  
  
"She has been having a recurring dream of your mother's death. She hasn't gotten very far in it, and I don't think she honestly wants to finish this dream." Palta informed Mamoru.  
  
"We need Okaa-chan here. She can always find the root of a problem with Mari. Okaa-chan was closest to her." Kira muttered, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"Two weeks, every other day, dreamless sleep the rest of the time, or another memory." Palta said.  
  
"Mari has always been more family-oriented than anything. You should have seen her around Rei-chan when she was a baby...and Ami-chan. She loved those two so much." Kira said out loud.  
  
Palta glared at her and Mamoru gave her a curious look. Kira clamped a hand over her mouth and Palta quickly changed the subject.  
  
"She always was the significantly more powerful one. She was almost as strong as your mother."  
  
"In the memory, she could tell exactly what was wrong. Is she still that powerful?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"All the time. She can heal it too. Mari is a child of Earth, heals by Earth, sees by Earth. She's also fire, that is what makes her Eclipse. Fights by Earth, controls by Earth, and a child of Mercury, that is Sailor Solstice. They're the legendary senshi everyone dreamed of, but none could truly recognize, because once they became the senshi they were destined to be, they had to isolate themselves. They protect everything." Palta whispered whistfully.  
  
"The two of us always figured out when the battle was and how it would happen, or what might happen, so that we could prevent it that way. We protected everyone and everything because we protected the senshi. I guess Supergirl just needs a short break." Kira admitted.  
  
Mamoru thought for a moment. "Palta, exactly how family-oriented was Mari in the Silver Millenium?"  
  
"Well, whenever your mother died, she knew it was a lost cause from the start, but she tried desperately to find someone that might be able to get it so she could heal her. Perhaps that was why she never promised. She felt inadequate to fulfill that duty because she couldn't save the one thing she felt was worth saving." Palta described.  
  
Mamoru nodded, then paused. "Why wasn't the Moon Kingdom worth saving?"  
  
Kira let out a growl of irritation and Mamoru let out a whistle.  
  
"I guess that was something I shouldn't have asked..."  
  
"We tend to not like social places, especially not places with baka, rediculous, overly improper princesses that only seem mature in public, but are the most snobbish, foolish people in the universe. And she got reborn in an even dumber failure!" Kira exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I have to get going now. I'm going to stop by and see Mari tomorrow after school. I need to catch up with my family."  
  
"Um, Endy --- I mean, Mamo-chan, you can't tell anyone a thing." Kira said.  
  
"I understand. I won't."  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Usagi started running to school, not knowing she was actually more than early. Luna had unknowingly set her clock to nearly an hour earlier than the atual time. Usagi raced around the corner and rammed into Kira.  
  
"OhmygodimsosorryIhavetogoImlateforschool!!!!" Usagi exclaimed all in one second.  
  
"Usagi! Get a grip! You have an hour until you need to even be near school." Kira nearly shouted, grabbing Usagi by the shoulder.  
  
Usagi stared at Kira in disbelief, then noticed Mari was not with her. Could she really be Sailor Solstice? No way, she at least acknowledged her existence, something that particular senshi would probably never do.  
  
"Where's Mari?" Usagi nosed.  
  
Kira tried to think of an exuse quickly for her twin's absense from her side, but failed. "She's with a friend."  
  
"Really? Who's her friend? Is she gonna be in school?" Usagi pressed on, following Kira as she continued to walk.  
  
"Hai. Can't say. Dunno." Kira replied quickly.  
  
"So you can't say who her friend is, and you don't know if she's coming to school. Sounds like something doesn't make sense." Usagi remarked.  
  
"Sure it does, I was asked to keep the location secret along with her reason for staying there. Therefore I really don't know if she'll be in school today or not." Kira remarked.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I suppose so. Hey! There's Ami-chan! Ami!!! Over here!" Usagi shouted, running over and dragging Kira with her. Ami looked over in surprize.  
  
"My alarm clock was mysteriously arranged to go off early, but still at the same time. I ran into Kira on the way." Usagi announced proudly.  
  
"Well that makes sense, Ohayo, Kira-san, but, where's Mari?" Ami asked.  
  
"Long story, I would rather explain later." Kira said.  
  
"Understood." Ami said.  
  
At that moment the threesome heard a motorcycle and saw Haruka pull up with Mari on the back. Ami, Usagi, and Kira stood in shock. Mari got off and hugged Haruka, whispering something in her ear, then they kissed each other on the cheek. Usagi let out a squeal.  
  
"Haruka-chan!!! You know Kira and Mari! Sugoi!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Haruka smiled and shook her head, walking over with her arm around Mari. "We've been family bound for about two generations now. We're pretty tight." Haruka casually announced.  
  
"So, you're staying with Haruka and Michiru then, Mari?" Ami conjectured.  
  
"Just until I can get things straightened out. Some things are on my mind that I need to clear away from everyone else." Mari explained relatively cheerfully. A surprize to Kira at the time.  
  
Mari looked past the group for a moment and her eyes suddenly lit up. A smile wider than the ocean broke across her face.  
  
"ENDY!!!!" She shouted.  
  
Mamoru turned around and smiled at Mari, who had dropped the books and ran to him, throwing her arms around her older brother. Mamoru grinned and hugged Mari tightly, holding her for a moment before releasing. They turned to see Kira with a genuine look of horror at what Mari had just shouted, Ami was shocked, Haruka was in pain thinking of Usagi's wrath, and Usagi had a look of jealousy, fury, and confusion. He only held her that long...and he was never that happy with anyone else. This was NOT her day.  
  
"Kami-sama...did I just say..." Mari started quietly, so only Mamoru could hear.  
  
"I think so...I didn't notice myself."Mamoru managed.  
  
"What did you just call MY boyfriend, named MAMORU?" Usagi growled, restraining what she could of her temper.  
  
Mari looked at Usagi, Ami, Haruka and Kira, then again to Mamoru. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I called my BROTHER Endy, and I hugged him like always. My name is Chiba Mari, and Okaa-chan recently located us again. I have to get to class now, Ja ne!" Mari announced, the she walked off.  
  
~*~ In Class~*~  
  
Kira watched Mari from her seat, then when the teacher was not watching, she threw a balled up piece of paper at her sister's head. Mari turned around and looked at Kira.  
  
'Nani?'  
  
Kira's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Nani? Is that all you have to say? I want to know what happened between you and Endymion. What was THAT earlier today? You totally blew our cover!'  
  
Mari rolled her eyes. 'What do you mean? I didn't blow anything. I just made it easier for the idiot senshi.'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
'You know what, I feel sick, I think I'll go home.' Kira thought curtly. She raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Chiba?"  
  
"I was feeling a little under the weather and I was wondering if I could see the nurse, onegai?" Kira said, smiling meekly.  
  
The teacher nodded in approval before continuing the lesson, and Kira shot a look at her older sibling before exiting the room. She entered the nurses office and the substitute nurse sat her down. Using a bit of her powers, Kira shot the thermometer temperature up, and it therefore read 101.5. The sub nurse sent Kira home immediately.  
  
The minute Kira got home, she changed into shorts and a black tank top, pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled a note on it for Palta and Mari if she decided to show up. Then she grabbed a blanket and walked out the door, aimlessly making her way to the beach. She sat in the sand and watched the young dolphins play while listening to the sound of the water. A few minutes later Kira was fast asleep, unaware of the school bell ringing in the distance.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? TELL US!! Seriously, Reviews are great. 


	11. A Talk With Both Sisters

Hello minna! Okay, after a very thorough review from Topaz, (Domo Arigato!!!) I'm gettting my bottom back to typing this. Also, I want to explain a few of the things going on in the story that might seem a little bit confusing. Hopefully this will clear it up.  
  
Okay, first point, yes, Mamoru more than likely is supposed to be in college, but for the purpose of character relations, which I promise to lay out a bit better here, they are all in high school. Usagi and the majority as freshman, and Mamoru and his sisters as juniors with many senior courses. They are not, in fact, in the same grade. I understand there was some confusion with that misunderstanding as well.  
  
Second point, D and J. They have those names for the simple fact that we couldn't come up with names and we'll try to think of something significant. I'll do some more research. Don't worry, things as far as the behavior of these two might clear up sometime soon. Just let us know if we get long winded.  
  
Well, for the millionth time(there are others I [Eclipse] write on my own so this gets redundant), we don't own Sailor Moon. We do own Kira and Mari though. Oh, and Topaz, which would you prefer, senshi descriptions, regular, or both?  
  
~~~  
  
~Chapter Ten: A Talk With Both Sisters~  
  
Ami walked out of the school with a feeling of dread. She didn't see Kira with Mari, and usuallly the twosome were joined at the hip. She hurriedly walked to over to three of her usual companions.  
  
"Where is Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
Rei shrugged. "She told us that she had something to do, so we could just go on to the Crown without her." Rei turned and looked at Mari, who had just arrived in the area, smiling at the newcomer. "You wanna come join us?"  
  
Mari smiled at the invitation and nodded silently. She was going to need something to help her take off the distraction of her sister. What had gotten her so upset about Mamoru knowing the truth anyways? Was it how she felt about Mother's promise? Mari could only guess what was going on in her sister's head. Unfortunately she was also the closest thing to her at the time... this would be the prime oppourtunity to get the thoughts out of her head.  
  
*At the beach...*  
  
Kira opened her eyes to see the endless ocean in front of her. That was before she realized that the "ocean" was a pair of deep blue eyes attached to a head, which was also attached to a body. She smiled at the recognition of her brother.  
  
"Kon'wa Endymion, I mean, Prince Charming." Kira remarked playfully. She was used to his Silver Millenium name, as that was all he was ever called around her and Mari. Therefore, using it didn't even come as a shock to herself. Granted, many other people didn't appreciate it, as had been exibhited earlier when Mari had so faithfully blown their cover.  
  
Mamoru smiled and sat down next to his sister. "I'm going to forget that comment. Heard you skipped school today there, missy."  
  
Kira sat up and automatically became defensive at his remark. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Gomen ne, Otou-san, I didn't know you cared! Besides, it wasn't skipping, I felt ill."  
  
"Let me guess, you went home with a temperature of 103, but you didn't actually go home did you?" Mamoru suggested as a solution.  
  
Kira gave him a curious look. "How did you know?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged. "All I could remember was someone who used to always love water, but it wasn't Michiru, since this person genuinely despised Usagi with a passion. Not to mention you're the only person I know who would raise chaos and disorder over not being allowed to eat lunch by the school's indoor pool. Not to mention you looked a bit like..."  
  
"Well, I guess I better start heading home." Kira said, clearing her throat and picking up her blanket.  
  
Mamoru looked at her with suspicion. "Hey, Solstice..." Kira stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"You found that out far too easily."  
  
"You two made it simple for me." Mamoru casually responded.  
  
"Well then, Tuxedo Obvious." Kira retorted.  
  
"This isn't what I intended to talk about. I stopped you for a reason." Mamoru called to her.  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"What's the connection between you and Mercury?"  
  
Kira paused, then continued walking along the way. Mamoru had caught up with three quick strides.  
  
"You know what I mean, so don't even try to walk away. You weren't looking like Ami, that I remember clearly, moreover, she was starting to look like you. Now that I think about it, for some reason the two of you look more like siblings that you and Mari." Mamoru told her, persisting in his quest for knowledge.  
  
"You figured out that much, why don't you figure out the rest." Kira answered curtly.  
  
"I could always talk to Mari and find out. She likes talking to me about these sort of things..." Mamoru thought aloud. Kira turned hard on her heel and faced him dead on with eyes that would freeze hell over.  
  
"Endymion if you even consider prying ANY more information out of our sister so help me I'll freeze your groin over so that bratty niece of mine doesn't come into existence!!" Kira yelled, causing somewhat of an echo in the beach.  
  
Mamoru went sheet white and Kira groaned as everyone within a good mile long radius stopped to silence, with only the ocean crashing Kira's fury into the shore. Kira shook her head and started walking again, only to nearly hit Setsuna.  
  
"Kira-chan, why aren't you at the arcade with everyone else? You too Mamoru?" Setsuna asked gently.  
  
Kira looked down. "I suppose I wasn't feeling well."  
  
Setsuna smiled softly. "So I noticed. Mamoru, why don't you go pick Mari-chan up and bring her to Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan's place. They have something to do with Hotaru for the moment. Kira and I are going for a walk."  
  
Mamoru nodded and left, then Kira looked to her wiser, motherly companion.  
  
"Kira-chan, it's time to start telling him. His powers are growing stronger every minute. I'm sure you could sense the growth inside when you were talking with him. He also would not have remembered such things otherwise. Terra has already been lost to the enemy, I don't think you or your sister will want your other family lost as well. Metallia coudl take any of them whenever she wishes if we do not start now. Mari realized that and acted." Setsuna explained to her younger prodigy.  
  
"What about Palta? She's going to throw a fit." Kira hesitated.  
  
"Let her throw a fit. Time isn't going to wait for a guardian cat."Setsuna said.  
  
Kira sighed. This was going to be the hardest task either of the girls would ever face. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to face this one alone.  
  
*Meanwhile...  
  
Mamoru walked in and Usagi leapt up and into his arms, squealing with delight at the arrival of her beau, thus causing her to lose the racing battle she was at the time enthralled in with Mari. Therefore, Mari won by a landslide. Of course, she was effectively trained in racing by Haruka.  
  
"It's about time you showed up! For once I'm not the late one!" Usagi declared.  
  
"Actually, I'm just here to take Mari home to Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna sent me." Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi looked in anger and jealousy as Mari looked at Mamoru in surprize. Her brother was allowed to be near her now? What had caused the change? Was it actually time as she had thought? Mari could only imagine.  
  
"Okay, let me get my stuff." Mari said, grabbing her back and stuffing what items she had out back into the bookbag. She looked around and gave everyone a short wave. "I'll see you guys around. Ja ne!" She said cheerfully, then Mari took Mamoru's arm and headed off. When she looked back, Usagi was almost hunter green.  
  
"I hope Usagi won't be too mad at me tomorrow. Wait...what am I saying? That's the little moon brat that was determined to make me lose at racing. Granted, she didn't have half a chance." Mari remarked, starting to ramble.  
  
Mamoru looked at Mari curiously.  
  
"Why exactly do you hate the Moon Kingdom and everything associated with it so much?" he asked. Little did he know, he was venturing on dangerous ground.  
  
"Because everyone on that place is a complete, self-absorbed foolish idiot. Usagi is a prime example. She turns hunter green when you come to get your sister. Hell, she gets mad about Rei being around you because she doesn't have a clue as to how you wouldn't even come close to a relationship with her. Her mother we simply respected because she was of high stature, and one of the lucky few that weren't complete idiots. She would have gotten rid of Beryl in a split second, but sweet, innocent Serenity the princess brat wanted Lady Beryl to stay and help teach her about Earth and how wonderful it was. She brought about her own damned downfall with how she kept asking about 'Prince Endymion this, Prince Endymion that.' Then whenever we go over there, her protectors and the ones who protect her protectors, does she care about us? IIE!! She just looks at us and goes, 'Oh, you're his anti-social sisters. You need to get out more and be more polite like your brother instead of hanging around all the adults all the time. What do you do at the time gates with Sailor Pluto anyways, distract her from her job?' I hate that evil brat!!!" Mari exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat and Mari stopped.  
  
"Obviously you have some built up animosity. I'd hate to see what Kira-chan's reaction is, considering her hatred is solely on Usagi." Mamoru commented.  
  
Mari nodded silently. Then Mamoru spoke again. "What's the relationship between you, Kira, Rei, and Ami?"  
  
Mari eyed Mamoru curiously. "Did Kira warn you about asking me that?"  
  
"Well, hai, she told me if I did she'd make sure ChibiUsa didn't come into existence. Actually,she sort of yelled it across the beach when I was a foot away from her." Mamoru admitted.  
  
"Then I won't tell you a thing. If Kira wanted you to know, she would have informed you herself of what the relationship was. Kira nad I made a promise to Okaa-san before she died that we would never tell you anything until the time was right. Until I know that this is the time I will not tell you a single word."  
  
Mamoru sighed and they walked in silence for a while, until they were near the penthouse.  
  
"You were the one that could always tell things, huh, Mari?" Mamoru stated in a sort of question.  
  
Mari smiled vaguely and nodded. "Hai, that would be little me. Kira was always the best help a psychic could have, though. She had the tactics to everything I discovered. Between the two of us the problem got solved rather quickly."  
  
They continued, again in silence, until they reached the penthouse. Mamoru faced Mari before letting her in.  
  
"Mari-chan, who was I closer to in the Silver Millenium, are you allowed to say that?"  
  
Mari closed her eyes and sighed. "I am, but just because of who I am, I think that's something you should determine for yourself. I know you tried to stay as close as possible to the both of us." Mari said softly.  
  
She hugged Mamoru and kissed his cheek, then went inside and quietly shut the door.  
  
"I couldn't have done that better myself, young princess."  
  
Mari managed a smile.  
  
"Arigato, Puu." 


	12. An Ice Block and a Heater

Kon'wa minna!! Well, I just happened to notice a bit of a problem in the chapters...or lack of chapters for that matter. The actual chapter eight was missing before. However, it should be up there by now. Therefore, in order to clear up a significant amount of confusion, I would recommend reading it. It might help quite a bit. Actually, it would help significantly in figuring out WHY Mari is with Haruka and Michiru... Geez, I tend to do this when I get absent minded. Gomen nasai minna!!! In repayment for withstanding the confusion, here's the next chappie!  
  
~An Ice Block and a Heater~  
  
Kira sat loudly doing her homework. Pluto had dropped her off as Palta slept upstairs. She heard a knock at the door and looked up.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"Your brother."  
  
Kira jumped up and bounced to the door, opening it wide and finding D. Kira screamed, running as fast as she could to Palta. The guardian cat lunged on the unsuspecting intruder, attaching herself to his face via her claws. D yelled in pain and Kira ran into the bathroom. She heard a loud thud and could only imagine what D had done to her guardian cat.  
  
"Solstice Crystal Power!!! Make-up!!"  
  
Sailor Solstice heard another thud, this time with a meow of pain, and faced the door.  
  
"No one hurts my guardian!"  
  
"AQUA ELECTRIC SHOCK!!!!!"  
  
The door flew out of the way and blasted D with an electrical water storm.  
  
"Solstice! Sailor Solstice!" Eclipse's voice came shouting down the hall in a panic. Eclipse suddenly burst through and aimed at D as he aimed to attack Solstice.  
  
"Cause any harm to either of them and you'll be vanishing in pieces, your lordship." Eclipse growled.  
  
D glared at Eclipse, then disappeared. Eclipse and Solstice looked around the room, which now resembled the ruins of a hurricane.. They saw movement under a pile of rubble and Eclipse instinctively send flames at it. The rubble burst into flames, leaving only a half-drenched, half- scorched Palta after Solstice doused the fire. The senshi looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Palta growled and leapt towards the twosome. Solstice, who couldn't resist the temptation, formed an ice block around her sister and herself.  
  
KLUNK! Palta slid down the icecube, yowling and growling as she clambered ddown the cold cube, then she sulked off, rubbing her head and gaining another fit of laughter from the twins.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever!" The cat screamed.  
  
"Oh yes we can!!" Chorused the twosome.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Palta hissed, storming off.  
  
"What do you think she'll do?" Solstice asked Mari.  
  
"Nothing, she's smart, but not that smart."  
  
*Ten Minutes Later...  
  
The girls had both detransformed and were eating the snacks Mari had found in her pocket from the arcade.  
  
"So, how exactly did you guess that now was the time to do this? I mean, did you have another vision or something?" Kira asked.  
  
"Iie, Mamoru just started talking back when I thought something. He's responding with his own powers. Not to mention he looked somewhat surprized when I told him 'If only you knew.' mentally. I think Okaa-chan might have said something along the same lines to him in the nurse's office." Mari remarked.  
  
Kira sighed. "This is all absolutely insane. Sometimes I really wonder if fate knows what it's doing."  
  
She leaned back and her hand found a puddle. Kira's eyes widened, then she looked at Mari.  
  
"Um, Nee-chan, did my ice blocks ever melt?" Kita asked tentatively.  
  
"Not quickly."  
  
"So...why is this one?"  
  
"NANI!?!?!?" Mari stopped chewing and looked over, then found a large puddle next to herself.  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
A manaic looking Palta ran up to the ice block and cackled insanely. "As I said my pretties, you can't stay in there forever! 150 degrees Farenheit will melt ANYTHING!!!"  
  
Kira glared at Mari. "Oh yeah, "Palta's smart, but she's not that smart," huh?"  
  
Mari shrugged. "Well, she is a guardian cat. Maybe she got it from Luna."  
  
After the defrosting process, which took less than five minutes, the girls ran upstairs and changed. Emerging in an ocean blue shirt and white shorts, along with her sneakers, Kira grabbed her house keys and let out a shout, "I'll be back soon!"  
  
Mari darted down the stairs just in time to catch her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Um, to get some waves and see Mamoru if I could. Why?"  
  
"Well, I kinda thought that since I was back, we could come up with a way to get Okaa-san back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mari looked hurt. "I thought it would be understood. She's our mother, we have to save her."  
  
"I don't remember promising that."  
  
"I figured it was understood, I just said that."  
  
"Don't even talk to me about understanding things, especially not promises." Kira snapped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mari demanded, her voice near a yell.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! You promised!" Kira yelled.  
  
"I was in a panic! Endy was the only one there!"  
  
"I don't care! Even if Okaa-san didn't hear you, I did! You promised her, you promised all of us that you would do this! Then you go and mess it up! Then you denied it at the fight two days ago! That hurt like hell Mari! You betrayed Okaa-san, and it felt like you betrayed me! So don't talk to me about understanding, because I don't understand how you could do that to me. You're all I have left, and now I don't even know if I have you!" Kira shouted.  
  
"Kira, I ---."  
  
"Besides, if you did acknowledge that promise, we couldn't do anything about her, because that PROMISE was to help our BROTHER, and that's what I intend to do." Kira then slammed a door between the two of them and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she ran to, as long as it was away from there.  
  
Mari stood frozen on the banister, tears streaming down her face. Her world felt as if it had gone out the door with her sister. Slowly, she managed to slump onto the disarranged couch.  
  
"What was all that about?" Palta asked, jumping onto the couch.  
  
"Kira still thinks I'm ignoring Okaa-san's wishes I guess. Palta, you know I'm not ignoring anything, I just have to get things strait right now." Mari managed.  
  
"Perhaps the both of you simply need to relax for some time. I can imagine that being the two strongest senshi ever is never easy. Especially when you're family."  
  
Mari managed a sarcastic smile. "You have no idea."  
  
~~~  
  
Hmmm... it appears things are getting a bit interesting. So, what do you think? Let us know! 


	13. Old Aquaintances

And now we have Chapter Twelve. He he he. Glad to get this going. School is out now, so hopefully we can do this in a more abundant manner.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Old Aquaintances~  
  
She was at the fair, but she had no earthly idea why. Kira sat there on the bench, after eating ten thousand funnel cakes, she was now eating blue cotton candy. All she could think about was her sister. Why did she not realize how much it hurt her to hear that? I mean, she had betrayed her promise to the family. How on earth did she expect to survive? And now Mari wanted to get their mother before they helped Mamoru. 'She sounds just as confused by everything as I am right now. But that still didn't give her any reason to deny the promise she made.' Kira thought to herself. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, blocking the sunlight from her.  
  
"Could you please move?" Kira snapped impatiently.  
  
"Gomen ne, I had no idea that's how a beautiful person like you would talk to strangers." replied a deep voice.  
  
Kira jumped up. "Gomen nasai, I thought you were someone I knew." She blushed deeply. "Please forgive me."  
  
The stranger held up his hand. "No problem." He extended his right hand. "I'm Daegal."  
  
Kira took his hand, which was smooth and strong, and looked at his features as she released it. He was around 6'3" with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. 'Kinda cute, but the eyes aren't like my Endy's...' She thought while replying. "I'm Kira."  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
His question caught Kira by surprise. "Nani? Excuse me?"  
  
"You're sitting here, moping with no friends and a white stuffed giraffe. I figured something might be wrong." Daegal said.  
  
"Well, there's a lot wrong, but nothing I can say." Kira replied, shrugging.  
  
Daegal casually put an arm around her, half-hugging her.  
  
"Whatever it is, I hope you feel better." he said, then he walked off.  
  
*At the Same Time....  
  
Palta was running around the room in hysteria as Mari sat casually in the kitchen.  
  
"Hothothothotsuperdeduperhottyhothot!!! Iamgoingsocrazycanweturntheairbackonplease!?!?!?!" Palta shrieked throughout the house.  
  
Mari looked at her curiously after snapping out of her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking of what Kira had said. They were both being absolutely ridiculous. She hadn't even gone close to abandoning anyone, and especially not her promise, so why did Kira feel that way? There was no way in the universe she would back down from a promise. Kira should have known that by now... Oh well, she was just stuck with a silly guardian that couldn't stand her type of temperatures.  
  
"Palta, I'm Sailor Eclipse, I deal with heat on a regular basis, so why should I change the heat. You're the only warm one her fluffy." Mari remarked, noting that the cat's hair was still fluffed out from being scorched and drenched the first time.  
  
Palta let out an ear-piercing yowl in response, and Mari clamped her hands over her ears, throwing a shoe at Palta and hitting the cat in the head.  
  
"Urasai!!" Mari yelled.  
  
The doorbell rang and Mari ran to get it. Her jaw dropped open when she saw the tall, muscular figure looming over her in the doorway.  
  
"Kami-sama!!! Roka-chan, is that really you!?!?" Mari squealed.  
  
"Hai! How are you babe? Haven't seen you in a while!" Roka, as the stranger had been called, replied, looking Mari up and down.  
  
Mari blushed and opened the door, stepping aside so he could enter. Following closely was another tall character that made Mari's jaw drop.  
  
"Amir!?'  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mari." Amir remarked, sitting down and brushing back a lock of his sandy-blonde hair.  
  
Mari crossed her arms. "Well, your darling just ran out, I don't know what time she'll be back. We were sort of at odds when she left. It started with a heater and ice block..."  
  
Amir shrugged and looked around. "It's kinda warm isn't it?" he commented.  
  
At that moment Palta ran up to Mari again.  
  
"Seeit'sveryveryhotinhereandI'mnottheonlyonethatthinkssosoturnontheAIR!!!!!" Palta shouted.  
  
Mari rolled her eyes and headed in the direction of the Air Conditioning unit. "Bloody wimps."  
  
"When did you manage to get that accent?" Roka teased.  
  
"My darling sibling and I had to take care of a serious problem in the UK. . . no big deal really. I wouldn't mind Kira being home now, though." Mari remarked.  
  
At that time, Kira chose to arrive, muttering about how hot it was in the house. She quickly turned around and locked the door behind her. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she was surprised at the company in the room. When did they appear out of nowhere? It was typical, of course, for her darling sister to throw a party the minute she left. Upon hearing the door close, Mari peeked around the corner.  
  
"Finally reappeared, did we?" she asked playfully.  
  
Kira smirked, somewhat glad that her sister was at least pretending to be in a good mood. "Oh, well dear, I didn't know that you cared," she looked at the 'company' with interest and a raised eyebrow. "who are they?"  
  
Mari snickered to herself as both males looked in complete shock. "Why sissy, you mean you don't remember them?" Mari replied, putting on a very innocent face.  
  
"Uh, no?"  
  
"Damn, she doesn't remember her beloved." Amir remarked, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kira, "Maybe this will help."he smirked, providing her with a thorough lip-lock.  
  
Kira smiled to herself before pulling away, licking her lips, batting her eyelashes, and leaning into him. Smiling, she looked at him affectionately, "You like?"  
  
Amir nodded smugly. "Hell yes, that was better than the last time. That was what, three years ago?"  
  
She blinked. "Good, cause if you EVER..." she traced her index finger down to her torso, over his stomach, and right to the sensitive flesh above his groin, "EVER do that again, you'll have the worst case of blue balls known to man." she froze his packaging to the equivalent of steel, "Am I understood, Amir?"  
  
With a meek nod and whimper Amir backed away and Kira grinned as she walked to her room. Mari shrugged casually and unfroze his package, then she realized they were starting to fry and stopped. Amir glared at her, then spoke.  
  
"Does that mean she remembered me or do I have to recharge some memory batteries with Puu's assistance?" He managed.  
  
"How about you two try in a more GENTLEMANLY manner, and I'll call Puu." Mari remarked with a stern, solid look.  
  
Roka shrugged and walked to Kira's room with Amir following. Roka took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.  
  
"What!" Kira yelled.  
  
"May I come in and apologize for Haruka-chan's brother?"  
  
Kira swung the door open exasperately before leaning against it. She smiled. "Finally, a REAL gentleman." Kira then burst into giggles before hugging the tall, sea-blue-eyed prince around the neck. He smiled and gladly returned the hug. The four of them had barely managed to be around each other in this life, and had grown to be best friends more than two boyfriend and girlfriend pairs. They had been friends since Preschool.  
  
"How've you been beautiful? You've grown and gotten better looking, that's for certain. Look at you! You look more and more like the princess you every day." Roka said with an appreciative examination of the young woman.  
  
"You may wanna stop. Our other buddy looks like he might kill you out of jealousy. Besides, Mari is yours." She stated, nodding at Amir, then walking over and kissing his cheek. "Hey sweetie, are you mad at me? I was only playing around. You know Mari-chan and I can never resist." She pulled back and looked at him playfully. "You still look like you function properly."  
  
"I did until your sister fried me. I think everything is becoming normal again, though, so we might have a chance for kids." Amir pulled Kira's hair off her neck and gently nibbled on it.  
  
"Um, is it okay to interrupt or is Puu going to have to return at a later time?" Mari interrupted.  
  
Kira immediately pulled away and Palta cleared her throat.  
  
"If I do say so I haven't seen you that red since Mari accidentally scorched you already sunburned skin. Wait, you're redder than that even. Nevermind, just repress your horomones for a few more hours. A quick job is never quick with you." Palta remarked.  
  
Amir smiled proudly and Kira blanched. "Anyone up for a cat on a stick?" she muttered.  
  
"She's right, you know." Roka commented.  
  
"Well, from what I hear Palta, your 'jobs' aren't very short either." Kira countered.  
  
"Where did you learn that from?" Palta demanded with wide eyes.  
  
"So it's true?" Mari chimed.  
  
"Iie! I-Well - oh, you girls are so annoying."  
  
Mari snickered.  
  
"Yours aren't too short either, Mari dearest." Palta growled.  
  
"Actually, you all run about the same time the last I remembered from the old days." Setsuna interrupted.  
  
"Well, unlike my sister, I can control my orgasms." Kira muttered.  
  
Setsuna coughed considerably, then composed herself. "My, I must be catching something after standing in front of the gates all these thousands of years." she said.  
  
Palta sighed. "Can we get to the point, say, in the living room?"  
  
Setsuna smirked. "Yes, Madame Horomonalfluff."  
  
Kira's eyes widened. "Oh Kami-sama. Down Kitty Down."  
  
Everyone smirked as they all made their way into the living room, Amir sat down with Kira in his lap, and Roka with Mari next to him, holding her hand. Setsuna gave Amir a disapproving look and he swtiched to his male comrade'sexample. Then Setsuna cleared her throat.  
  
"What I have to say now may affect the largest battle the senshi will more than likely ever have. This may very well begin or end Crystal Tokyo. I feel the history will also help all of you significantly. I would like everyone to be here, but some things they don't need to hear, so, here goes nothing."  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what's everyone think? The next chapter is a bit long and wordy, but it's an extensive inside history on everything about the Lunar Soldiers. Basically, the next chappie is the legend plus some. 


	14. A History Lesson

Hello world! Guess what? It's time for a history lesson! Well, that's what the name of the chapter is. He he he.  
  
~Chapter 13: A History Lesson~  
  
Once, several milleniums ago, there was a young woman, Princess Terra of the Earth court, who received the attention of every man. With her soft, raven-black hair falling across her shoulders in silky tresses, ocean blue crystalline eyes, smooth, supple ivory skin, blood red, full and lustrous lips soft as a rose petal, she was a mistress to many men in her younger days. Some could say she was a mistress to every man that wanted her enough. The most common three men that fought for her heart were the ruler of Mercury, Yuki, the ruler of Mars, Nuri, and the ruler of Earth, Damion.  
  
In her later years, Terra became mistress solely to these three men. Soon, she was found to be pregnant, and once it was confirmed to be Damion's, they were married, as it was his sole desire to protect his friend. Thus, Damion and Terra gave birth to Prince Endymion of Earth. Despite a happy, picturesque family, Terra was allowed to continue her mistress activities. Soon thereafter, she concieved twins.  
  
In order to assist Terra in the pregnancy, Queen Serenity, then only near her crowning, stayed with Terra in order to assist her in the birth. Princess Mari of Mars and Earth, and Princess Kira of Mercury and Earth were soon thereafter born. After a few years, Terra ended her mistresshood and the other men married, having individual children themselves. However, the families still remained close, and when the senshi of Mars and Mercury were near birth, Mari and Kira went to spend time with their biological fathers. At the instant when their presence was made fully known in the world, Queen Serenity and Queen Terra came to realize these were the legendary senshi that would come to being, the Lunar Soldiers. However, they were not the only ones that realized this.  
  
The two young women continued their lives as normal for quite some time, raising their younger half-siblings and seeing their sister from time to time, usually at balls and dinners concerning interplanetary relations. Then, it was brought to the girls' attention that they were the soldiers to protect all when at a ball for the moon, by the help(if that is what one could call it) of Lady Beryl, General Divyendu of the Moon, and General Jarvis of Pluto.  
  
While at the ball with their own romantic interests, Prince Roka, Neptune's younger brother, and Prince Amir, Haruka's younger brother, the two older senshi were constantly pursued by Jarvis and Divyendu. In turn, they ran into Beryl and immediately suspected her danger to the moon kingdom. However, when presenting this threat to the court, particularly to Princess Serenity and her Mother, the two Lunar Senshi were dismissed without another thought, and then informed of who they were by Queen Serenity in private. Thus, when the two girls returned to their earth home, they kept themselves home with their mother and focused on becoming the senshi they were destined to become.  
  
Years passed and after many attempts to have the Moon Kingdom see the threat in their home, they surrendered and focused solely on training and learning. Thus, they became less and less noticed in the social world, and learned to despise the world they were meant to protect. However, they insisted on remaining in contact with the outer senshi and their half- sibling senshi, as they were the two girls' primary link to the outside world and its happenings. Through these people, they learned of Divyendu and Jarvis's persistence in finding the two missing girls' location. However, as a sudden danger was giving threats to Earth and their own mother, the girls lost interest in the two strange males, however, it proved to be their most fatal error.  
  
While a ball was being held on Earth for the twins' birthday, Damian and Endymion were conducting business on the moon about the threats they were receiving, and Metallia(Lady Beryl) attacked Earth. Only Kira and Mari survived with a promise to keep Endymion's powers from his knowledge until he was ready. The two girls agreed to the promise and went to the Moon Kingdom only to tell them what had happened, then they left to live with Pluto after Queen Terra's funeral.  
  
Mari and Kira began thoroughly training themselves as much as possible, while at the same time, examining all possible ways Metallia could have attacked the Earth without assistance. In the end, they came up blank. Eventually, the only form of outside contact they had was through the outers and letters to their siblings, and it was through these letters that they discovered the ultimate enemy. Divyendu and Jarvis had helped and supported Beryl constantly, and were now growing into power over Earth with her. Their ultimate ending attack would be on the Moon Kingdom at their annual ball.  
  
When the senshi realized this, it was too late. Everyone they cared for had died. Queen Serenity thus transported them with everyone else, but separated them, so the Lunar Senshi would be able to fulfill their responsibilities once again.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, that was a bit shorter in length then the rest of the chapters, but it is information packed. Tell us what you think! Please, we need some more advice here. 


	15. Reasonings

Hello again everyone! I'm back and causing trouble. Well, at least for the senshi. He he. Uh, before I start rambling, here's the ficcy!  
  
~Chapter Fourteen: Reasonings~  
  
"So that was what brought all of us together?" Roka asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Hai, this is the entire history, and the rest you already know. Well, except, due to the fact that you were alive when transported, you retained significantly more memories than the rest of the senshi."  
  
"Like the fact that Mari-chan and I hate the Moon Kingdom and Usagi with a passion even though they're what we protect." Kira growled. She had always recollected that significant part of their lives in her memory. They were the legendary senshi that had been appointed to protect everyone and everything. Yet, despite knowing all of this, and being raised in this knowledge, the Moon Kingdom still ignored this warning. It had cost Kira her brother and her Mercurian sister. She would never forgive them for such a thing.  
  
"Well, I think that would be more of a personal issue myself." Palta remarked.  
  
Mari nodded silently, soaking up the entire conversation. There was a piece of the puzzle she knew, but there was no way she would tell it now. Not unless the need arose. On the other hand, there was another important factor that she definitely needed to look into. Mari stood up and Setsuna stopped her.  
  
"Before anyone goes anywhere, everyone watch out for Divyendu and Jarvis. We also have to start talking things over with Mamoru." Setsuna announced.  
  
Palta opened her mouth in protest. It was far from time for him to know. There was no changing in his behavior, so why was she dictating such an order?  
  
"It's not time for him to know!" Palta protested, jumping up on the couch.  
  
Setsuna gave Palta a glare of warning, notifying the guardian cat that the Senshi of Time knew what she was talking about. Palta in turn returned to her resting position on the couch.  
  
"Endymion's powers grow stronger everyday. Crystal Tokyo is closer than anyone could possibly imagine. I believe Divyendu and Jarvis are trying to make it even closer. You know how siblings get." Setsuna explained.  
  
Palta groaned and put her head in her paws. This was going to be nasty. Not only was there going to be hell to pay in this battle, but there was going to be an uprising from her two children when Crystal Tokyo came around and they were going to want to move. Reality pill, they would have to be in the new Kingdom in order to protect the rest of them. That was going to be something nasty to swallow. Mary cleared her throat and stood up, not planning to sit back down this time.  
  
"I have to go to the temple. There's something new in the dream that I need to determine. It might have a link to what you just said Setsuna." Mari said calmly, then she headed out.  
  
Kira looked at everyone else with worry as the door shut. Being her twin, Kira naturally could sense that there was something beyond right burning inside her firey twin. For some reason, she got the sense that it had something to do with family, and she could guess that the temple was the very one Rei lived at. Thus, it meant that there was a need for family in this problem.  
  
"Is it just me, or is there something of dire importance on my Nee- chan's mind?" Kira asked.  
  
"If it's the same dream I was told about, maybe something new was added to it. It was bothering her for so long that all she saw was you getting killed. Maybe she finally saw who." Roka offered.  
  
Kira, Palta, and Setsuna stared in genuine alarm. Kira's mouth gaped open. Number one, her sister had never told her that she died in the dream, number two, she definitely never mentioned it to Palta, and number three, if she had discovered who was the murderer, it was definitely a big issue. Setsuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she looked at Kira and Palta.  
  
"Kira, stay here and call everyone to get together. There will need to be a large senshi meeting for this. I need to get Mari and Rei, so don't worry about calling them. Make sure you get Mamoru and Ami together, the last thing we need is another family member stolen. More than likely that was part of the dream. Palta, watch for who arrives, and if anything unusual happens, get the two outer generals here to fix the problem. Keep on your guard everyone." Setsuna said, then she immediately left.  
  
Kira ran to the telephone and started dialing numbers. Her heart was pounding and she was having a hard time hitting the right numbers. She whined in agony, stamping her foot in protest at the phone. The last thing she needed was to panic. Her sister was the closest thing to her, and now she might be taken like her mother. This was NOT her day. As a matter of fact, it hadn't been a very pleasant life since she arrived in Tokyo. Well, save for finding their brother. However, that wasn't the issue. She slammed the phone down in aggrivation after several attempts to dial the correct phone number. None were successful. Palta came over and touched Kira lightly with a paw.  
  
"Do you need me to do that?" Palta asked gently.  
  
Kira sighed and pushed the phone over her way. "Please."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mari bounded up the temple steps, looking around her as if the entire universe was staring at her every move. The only thoughts in her head to keep moving. It was far from what she had thought the dream would give. Her only question why. Why on this planet did it have to end that way? Why destroy that vital of a part in the family? Why?  
  
"Why such a rush, sweet princess?" A voice said behind her.  
  
'Kami-sama, can't someone get Jarvis's voice out of my head for a single minute?' Mari thought miserably, fighting to ignore the very voice that haunted her almost as badly as the dream. Setsuna's talk had brought back fully detailed memories from the Moon and Earth Kingdoms. Needless to say, they weren't the best ones.  
  
"Actually, my name is Jovi here. Rather odd, naming me Father of the Sky when I technically control time better than Pluto. I do reccommend that you do not move another muscle." the voice mocked, firmly taking her shoulder.  
  
Mari let out a yelp. This was far from a good thing. As a matter of fact, this was the worst scenario she could think of. Being this close to family, and yet so bloody far. She turned by force to see a pair of dark brown eyes. Mari yanked loose and faced 'Jovi' head on.  
  
"What is it you want from me?" She demanded, her voice hissing with the very flame she was tempted to use right now.  
  
Jovi smiled and shrugged. She had always been so stunning to him. Those dark, deep violet eyes like pools with the ocean blue speckles, like a deep purple sky decorated with stars of a different being. Her hair like the raven's, silky and smooth. Of course, the ultimate trigger was the fire she radiated in her very heart. Such a pity she was the enemy.  
  
"I simply wished to know what it was my princess dreamed about. Is that so cruel of a thing to request?" Jovi remarked.  
  
"It is when I'm not your princess." Mari hissed, a violet fire sparking, adding to her appearance that burned any soul.  
  
Jovi smiled, giving off a dangerous flash that told Mari it was time to run. Jovi grabbed her arm in an instant and Mari dug her nails in. Jovi howled in pain and Mari burst free, darting up the stairs. Jovi grabbed her ankle, causing her to drop and land on her side, scraping her good fighting arm from elbow to palm.  
  
"KUSO! That hurt you Bakayarou!" Mari swore at the top of her lungs, high kicking Jovi and connecting with his jaw. He landed backwards and glared at Mari, who more than gladly returned a heated look of contempt and fury as he cautiously got up.  
  
"You'll pay for that little whore." Jovi growled, wiping the blood from his jaw. She had nearly broken his jaw, or, even worse, had succeeded. Jovi was positive of one thing, there were going to be some teeth that needed replacement.  
  
Before either of the battling twosome could react, a chain of flames barreled into Jovi and sent him back on the steps. With a loud curse, he vanished. Mari looked up to see Rei detransform and run over from the top of the steps. Mari was reminded of her pain as it flamed across her skin. If this was what her attacks felt like, she suddenly sympathised with the poor villans that faced her. Rei reached Mari and kneeled down, gently taking her older stepsibling's arm.  
  
"Come on Onee-chan, we need to clean this up in order for you to do any fighting after this." Rei said gently, her hair falling in her eyes that made her seem almost identical to the older girl she helped.  
  
Mari looked at her younger relation in amazement. She started to speak, but Rei smiled and stopped her.  
  
"You aren't the only female from Mars with visions." Rei smirked.  
  
Mari nodded, then winced at the pain. Carefully, she got up and headed inside with Rei.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, how exactly did you know it was me in the vision, which was simply of when someone else was with you in our younger years at the Moon Kingdom?" Mari nosed as Rei finished tending to her sister's wounds.  
  
Rei shrugged. "It's hard to explain. I just, always feel safer around you during school. Then when I saw the vision, it gave everything away. It was the same feeling. I was genuinely protected."  
  
Mari smiled. She had always made a point to protect her younger family member. The youth was the future after all. It was just amazing how a bond lasted through different time periods. Then again, Rei's comments made her feel important to the rest of the senshi. Usagi certainly didn't give that sort of impression. She just made them feel as if they were only dumb bodyguards.  
  
"So, what brought you here in the first place?" Rei nosed.  
  
"I needed help interpreting a dream I had. Actually, something Setsu- chan said triggered a point in the dream. I'm trying to see if the two are connected. I only knew one other sibling that could help." Mari informed Rei, her thoughts returning to the thing that had haunted her the entire way here. Again, the why questions started running through her mind. She thought on them for a moment, then quickly shook them away.  
  
"What was it about?" Rei continued as Mari began to run a hand through the younger girl's hair. Mari sighed and closed her eyes, the images running through her head. Why did these things have to be so hard to describe? That was a good why to ask. She sighed and looked at Rei.  
  
"In all honesty, the best way to answer that is to show you. These things can be hard to describe." Mari said softly.  
  
This was going to hurt her more than it might hurt Rei. Kami-sama help her if anything went wrong with this. Things like this weren't supposed to be done on a regular basis, and she had been telling everyone in the universe what was going on. Except her guardian and her twin. Two of the most important people in her life. Rei shrugged and Mari smiled lightly. Rei had always been ready to help in any situation. Hopefully it didn't backfire this time.  
  
"Just close your eyes and try to relax. No guarantees about the rating of this vision. It isn't pleasant." Mari told Rei. Rei simply nodded and closed her eyes. Mari placed a hand over Rei's eyes and closed her own, concentrating on the very issue that might very well change her values of family.  
  
*The Dream*  
  
Mari stood with her sister, who was on her knees in front of Terra's grave, as well as the grave of King Yuki. Tears were streaming down the young woman's face. Kira's icy blue dress becoming tainted with the stains of the earth below them. She placed a rose on her mother's grave. Blue, unlike many other roses.  
  
"I promise to get whoever did this to you. Otou-san, Okaa-san, I swear I will, because it isn't right." Kira insisted, her hair blowing across her eyes, adding to their image of the ocean's abyss, which she seemed to already hold in their depths. So many things were growing in their with every day, and still more were to come.  
  
Kira stood up and faced her Mari, who wore her own lavender dress, then the younger of the two managed a smile. She looked back at the graves for an instant and was instantly slammed into them, a pool of crimson soon starting to decorate her blue hair.  
  
"Kira-chan, IIE!" Mari screamed, running over and cradling her head, blood soon covering her own dress. Kira lay limp and silent in her sister's arm, with nothing of her deep blue eyes visible. Tears streamed down Mari's face in agony.  
  
Suddenly, she was staring at her sister, but she was in her senshi fuku, the crimson showing like a bright, yet dark omen of what happened. Mari herself was in fuku, and she looked at the graves, stained with new blood. This was far from right.  
  
"It was necessary, my princess. Now you are the image of perfection, and Terra's only daughter." A familiar voice said. Calm, comforting, but at the same time cold and cruel.  
  
Mari brushed the hair from Kira's eyes in confusion at the voice, the turned in horror at recognition to see King Damien's face smiling at her.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ohh... things are getting really freaky, huh? Hopefully next chapter we'll see a little bit more action. Review! We love them! Motivation to continue! 


	16. Intensity Grows

Well, what do you know, it's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~Chapter Fifteen: Intensity Grows~  
  
Mamoru woke with a start. He shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water across his face. What was that? A dream or a vision. All of his dreams had never involved family he just found, and they certainly never contained reincarnated, dead, Silver Millenium family members. Mamoru wiped his face and heard the phone ring. Quickly, he answered it.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Endy, there's a meeting at our house. Mari-chan just transferred a vision and--." Kira started, then she broke off, the panic was beyond obvious in her voice.  
  
"I know, somehow it got transferred over to me. I'm going to assume I wasn't the only one who got the vision." Mamoru remarked, sighing. His younger sister was in her position and state of panic for a reason. He had a feeling it wasn't just because of the vision they just got. Whoever it was intended for.  
  
"She said she needed to talk to Rei about a dream she's been having lately. I only hope that the dream's transfer to us as well was just a power growth. If not, well, I don't want to think of those possibilities. We don't want to get seperated with the two evil idiots that stole Okaa- san, though. Perhaps I can get to your place and we can get Ami-chan." Kira said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. I'll call Ami-chan and notify her. Usagi- chan is going to throw a fit." Mamoru agreed, muttering the last words with a painful groan. Usagi might have gotten two minutes into his schedule since his newfound siblings had arrived. Not getting her to the meeting was only going to add to the list of things he hadn't done.  
  
"Obviously. You really haven't been paying much attention to her, that I can understand, but there's something far more important that you need to take care of right now. Besides, you can't risk losing another family member for a pain in the neck baka." Kira said.  
  
Mamoru sighed. Kira had a point. This was a bit more important right now. Hopefully Usagi could forgive him. Even if the person he was spending more time with hated Usagi with a passion and made a point to oppose her and usually show contempt towards her. Then again, maybe she wouldn't understand. Note to self, pick up some roses for compensation on the way home.  
  
"I only hope she can stand my taking you over her. You better hurry and get over here." Mamoru said.  
  
"Hai, ja ne! Call Ami!" Kira said, then she hung up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Setsuna hurried up the steps of the temple in complete disbelief. The young senshi's powers had grown immensely without warning. Perhaps it was simultaneously with her brothers, thus meaning Kira would also gain stronger powers, but that was far from the issue at hand. Jarvis and Divyendu had seen that. It was certain that they would be returning any moment, and she had to reach Mari and Rei before the twosome from Hades did.  
  
"Mari-chan, princess, we have to get home! Sailor Eclipse!" Setsuna called upon arriving at the temple, immediately starting to look in all the rooms.  
  
Mari heard Setsuna in the distance and realized what must have happened. How did Setsuna get the dream, though? If she did, there was no doubt Jarvis and Divyendu saw it as well. The phone rang and Rei could already guess what was going on. She answered the phone, and was confirmed on her assumption. Setsuna was coming to bring them to the meeting. Now all of it could be brought at once and prepared for. Mari hurried outside with her younger sister and found Setsuna, who made eye contact with the young girls and stopped. A swell of immense relief, sympathy, and pain mirrored in the wise senshi's eyes like a garnet time bomb. Mari could feel the panic raising in her chest. Setsuna had been her second mother since her first had died. It was a bond she had never achieved with anyone else. Even her stepmother on Mars wasn't as close. Granted, she never was reunited after Terra's death. Mari ran to Setsuna, who only held Mari close to her, running a hand through Mari's hair.  
  
"What are we going to do? This is the worst enemy anyone has seen." Mari stammered.  
  
Setsuna sighed and looked at Rei, bringing her closer for protection as well. Mari had always been around her, seeking guidance. Her ability of foresight driving her to the senshi of time for guidance. It was a blessing, and a horrible curse. You could do nothing to change the future, only to prepare for it. This was something they could never think of preparing for. All those years at the time gate gave her no idea that this was what had been occurring. Her two children of chance, both of whom had more strength than one could possibly fathom, were being tested and challenged with the very thing they held closest, their bond of love and family.  
  
"Come along you two, we have to hurry home." Setsuna said.  
  
With a nod from the other two present, everyone left for Mari's.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kira started up to Mamoru's apartment, and was faced by him almost head on. She raised her eyebrows, and Mamoru's only reply was a shrug.  
  
"I could sense you were here, so I figured we'd better hurry to get Ami-chan." Mamoru said.  
  
Kira grinned broadly. Mamoru could always tell when one of them had been around him. Something Mari and she had never figured out, nor had they been blessed with such and advantage. Mari was the seer, and she the healer. That was the limit of their casual abilities. Of course, there was always the torture mechanism called telepathy.  
  
'I like having you for a brother, Endy, you anticipate more than Mari and I.' Kira teased mentally.  
  
Mamoru smirked as they headed down. 'Well, hopefully Ami-chan is more than ready for us. Maybe she'll have Usagi, even better. I really owe her.'  
  
Owing her was far from the truth. Mamoru owed her beyond belief. If she was in the car with Kira, heaven help them. Things would be very ugly. Mamoru shook his head and Kira gently touched his arm. He looked over to see her smiling warmly. Her eyes were almost identical to his. It made him think of what Usagi must see in them. All the wonders of the world. Only Kira certainly knew far more than he ever would.  
  
'Endymion, you don't owe her a thing. You owe me this for listening to her over me in the Silver Millenium. Now you owe me to listen this time. I have a lot to tell you. Mari does as well. Your powers are growing, and we have to teach you how to use what will make you king.' Kira told him, raising a million questions in her brother's mind that he would never have asked otherwise. Kira shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Nani? Was something I did that humorous?" Mamoru nosed, opening the car door for Kira.  
  
Kira laughed lightly. It was like a soft song of a bird. Mamoru paused before opening his door, her voice echoing in his ear. Something was coming back to him with that sound. He had heard it before. Mamoru shook his head and sat down, starting the car and heading off, but her laughter still rang in his ear. Then he understood why.  
  
"You have Okaa-san's laughter, Kira." Mamoru said conclusively.  
  
Kira looked up in surprize, de ja vu taking over. Then she smiled appreciatively. Everything was coming back to him. She looked down, somewhat shy at the thought of his remembering such concepts.  
  
"You told me that once before." Kira told him quietly.  
  
"The scary part is for once I know that." Mamoru admitted, laughing slightly.  
  
Kira sighed and looked out the window, then she glanced over at Mamoru. Everything about him was screaming Damion. Yet, in his eyes, there was a solid foundation that created the boundary between what was Mamoru and the strange person from the dream Kira had once known as her father. Terra was there. She was always the one person that could keep peace anywhere, and warm any person's heart. Whenever Damion was furious, or in some instances convinced by another being to do something beyond foolish and unruly, Terra was the one who could end it. When she shut her eyes she could still see her mother's thick raven hair and her calming eyes that always had a smile to beat the real one. She could remember the day Mari and she returned home from Mercury and Mars. Terra had opened her arms and the twosome had run into them. So warm and safe from danger. Terra was always the one that knew what to do.  
  
They arrived at Ami's house to find her sitting on the porch waiting. She hurried into the car and they drove off to Kira's, arriving there in an amazingly short fifteen minutes. They got out of the car and sat down silently, thinking. Roka and Tehuti came out, introducing themselves and announcing that Makoto was inside with the outers. Ami then followed the two men inside and Palta came out, jumping onto Kira's lap.  
  
"Did Ami-chan see it as well?" Palta asked proffessionally.  
  
Kira nodded silently and stroked Palta. Things seemed to be in a turmoil. All she could do was think of how she suddenly wanted her sister home more than anything. Mamoru stood up and Kira looked to see Rei, Setsuna, and Mari were in view. Kira stood as Palta jumped down and ran over to Mari, who scooped the cat up and hugged her. It seemed like everyone linked by blood to any of the two had seen what Mari had dreamed for so long. Plus Palta, Setsuna, and the two enemies. Mari smiled at Palta appreciatively, then put her down and looked at her sister. It was easy to tell Kira was watching her as well. These were the times when everything about their relationship was tested, and they always proved to be more than hell. Mari burst into a run and met her sister halfway, holding her tightly.  
  
"We're waiting on Usagi and Minako it seems." Kira managed, still holding her sister.  
  
Mari nodded and saw Mamoru as he made his way over. A surge of pain came through her as she thought of what he saw. Images of their own father, his father, betraying his family. Mari looked down and Mamoru pulled her into a protective hug.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Endymion, you didn't need to see that." Mari apologized, holding onto her older brother.  
  
"Hai, I did need to see that. It's time for us to protect what family we have left. Let's get inside before trouble stirs up." Mamoru assured her.  
  
Mari nodded and Mamoru opened the door as Rei and Setsuna caught up with Palta, all of them entering.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hmm, getting more and more interesting by the minute. Well, this wasn't as interesting if you ask me. But it is planned for several new things to come around. You'll have to forgive Solstice and me if this gets really long. Either that or the chapters will be extensively long and in depth. Then again, I've heard that it might be what you want. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	17. Working Out Some Bugs

Hello everyone! Well, here's the wonderful chapter sixteen for you. I won't get long winded. This is a short chapter though. Primarily because the next chapter is going to be VERY long.   
  
~Chapter Sixteen: Working Out Some Bugs~  
  
About ten minutes later, Minako and Usagi arrived. Palta glowered at them for a moment, then cleared her throat and resumed her normal position, sitting up strait, demanding attention in a formal manner.   
  
"We have a number of things to cover, and not much time to do this. Thus, we will keep things short and to the point. Any questions?" Palta announced.  
  
"I have a question," Luna started, "who in hades are you?"   
  
Palta rolled her eyes.   
  
"THEIR guardian. I watch over the REAL senshi." Palta purred, resting somewhat with a smug look on her face.  
  
Kira flicked Palta in the back of her head, giving the cat a look of disapproval.   
  
"Do you mind not letting your ego get involved in this conversation Palta? We need to keep on task for once."   
  
'Wow, they're really mature. We need some more leaders like that.' Ami thought. Kira happened to read her thoughts at that moment and hid her grin.   
  
"The reason we are all here is because this enemy is worse than anything we have ever seen. They're the ultimate soldiers that ended us in the Silver Millenium." Mari explained.  
  
"How do you know that?" Usagi questioned in an authorative manner.  
  
An array of images flashed in front of both Mari and Kira. Princess Serenity was coming in late to the discussion about Lady Beryl, with Lady Beryl at her side. The minute she arrived, hearing the heated conversation between the two powerful senshi and her parents, Serenity immediately lept to Beryl's defense. The two senshi lost the arguement, and as Beryl left to continue Serenity's lesson, she smiled at the twosome as if they had just died along with everyone else important to them. Mari gave Usagi a firey glare, then smiled sweetly. The venom in her voice was more than obvious with each word she spoke.  
  
"Sweet, innocent little princess, do you watch every detail of what goes on around you?" Mari asked politely.   
  
"Iie." Usagi replied casually.  
  
"I see," Mari began, her tone changing and a look of pure irritation on her face, "and do you have any memories of the past in the Silver Millenium? Do you know how much older than you I was?"   
  
"Well, iie." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, I was well over 200 years ahead of you, pet. Not to mention, I am a legendary soldier, meant to guard and protect ALL. I HAD to EXAMINE everything around me to ensure YOUR safety. AND I still have ALL of the IMPORTANT memories froom the Silver Millenium. So don't even CONSIDER questioning me, okay, Odango Atama?" Mari snapped.  
  
Usagi looked severely offended, but only stared back at Mari angrily. She couldn't stand the way these two acted as if they were the best things in the world. It was extremely annoying. Not to mention they had no respect for her, their future queen. How on earth were they supposed to defend someone they hated?  
  
"If you have to protect me, shouldn't you respect me and get along with me?" Usagi challenged.   
  
Kira jumped up in her sister's place, the images of how she and Princess Serenity battled inches from each other's faces still fresh in her mind. She had been so convinced then that she was too wise for either of them, and therefore knew everything that was in her kingdom. It wasn't even her kingdom yet. Kira had dealt with enough haughtiness from the princess in her life. It was time to make her as smart as the girl thought she was.  
  
"Any TRUE senshi wouldn't let personal matters get in the way of their job. Mari and I have been more than pissed off at each other a number of times in battle and we still killed of whatever was interfering just as easily. The only reason why I still tolerate your spoiled self is because you are going to rule us, hopefully not until you are mature, however, and because my brother loves you regardless of your behavior. Now if I were you I'd silence myself and listen to someone wiser than you for once in your life. Fighting Divyendu and Jarvis isn't going to be some walk in the park that takes only the power of love, it's going to take work." Kira said flatly.  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to rebuttle, but found no words. No one else dared to speak for some time, then Setsuna excused the five that had already heard the history before beginning. It was more than obvious that one more wrong word from anyone at that point would bring forth a blizzard and a volcanic eruption.  
  
Once away from the voices in the work room upstairs, Kira grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. When Kira threw the pillow at the door, Mari quickly sidestepped it, pulling Palta away from the door and standing there for a moment. The older of the two looked at Kira with her sympathetic 'I know what you're feeling and I don't blame you' look. Roka and Tehuti looked at the twins, then at each other. Palta closed her eyes in pain. Mari and Kira didn't move their eyes away from each other.  
  
"Did you see? Did you see them? All the images of how we got messed up in this situation last time? Did you see her coming in late with Lady Beryl and ruining the one chance we had to save everyone? Did you see the look the witch had on her face when she left? I don't want that to happen again! That-that bitch that took away my family once, I don't want to lose it again." Kira panicked, her voice near a shout, but controlled so no one downstairs could hear.   
  
Mari could only nod silently. She had seen the images, and she could only wish that she hadn't. There was a full reason for Kira's pain, and she knew it lay deeper than what was coming out. However, everything she was saying now didn't really help. Mari went up to her younger twin and wiped the tears as the appeared under her eyes.   
  
"I know, and it hurt like hell to see that again." Mari said softly.  
  
"I won't let it happen again. History isn't going to repeat itself on me. Not after I worked this damned hard to get my brother back." Kira remarked, then she opened the door and started heading down the stairs. Mari was instantly at her side with Palta, and Roka and Tehuti followed closely behind.   
  
~*~*~  
  
See, told you this was short! Anyways, next chapter is REALLY long. So it will more than compensate for this one. Then things are going to get really in depth with obsenely long chappies, or there will be way too many of them. 


	18. Deuling Accomplishes Wonders

Hello everyone!! Here's chapter seventeen! Read and review!  
  
~Chapter Seventeen: Deuling Accomplishes Wonders~  
  
"So that's the story of Grump and Grumpier." Usagi remarked as Setsuna finished relaying the entire history with them. All this talk was informational on the senshi, yes, but Usagi would never in a million years side with Beryl again. It was rediculous to think so. Usagi nestled next to Mamoru, happy to have him again. The rest of the senshi groaned inwardly.  
  
"Actually, there's a bit more thant that, but it's not related to this." Kira said casually, coming down the stairs with her sister.  
  
Usagi started to get up and confront them, but Mamoru held her down. Rei and Ami settled for giving the young leader a warning look. Usagi sighed and kissed Mamoru's nose as an affirmation of her place back in Mamoru's life as both girls sat on either side of Setsuna. The two men that were with them, Roka and Tehuti as Setsuna had named them, sat on the floor in front of either female.  
  
"I don't think I can stand any more talking. All of this is making me hungry. Not to mention there doesn't really seem to be a point." Usagi remarked.  
  
Mari nodded calmly and squeezed Roka on the shoulders gently.  
  
"Would you please get the leftover condiments that are in the fridge? Palta can show you where they are." Mari requested politely.  
  
Roka nodded and left with Palta, who had just appeared. Kira looked at Usagi, sighing to herself. She saw everything from that day in the future rulers eyes. Kami-sama help them.  
  
"Let's get to the point. Jarvis and Divyendu are back and they've already taken one significant person, our mother. Crystal Tokyo is closer than anyone is willing to believe, and obviously Jarvis and Divyendu are making use of that by bringing the past back. Not to mention our powers are growing, and your future husbands original powers have already returned." Kira explained calmly.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow as Roka served a platter of star-shaped cookies. She eyed Mamoru and took a bite of a smaller star. The taste was sweet, and strangely familiar. Sugar cookie with cinnamon and sugar sprinkled freely on top. None of what Kira was saying made sense. Not to mention it was highly unreasonable. Why would Mamoru be getting his powers back now?  
  
"I don't believe you for some reason." Usagi declared.  
  
Kira smiled daringly as an idea came into her mind. She suddenly had a way to make princess brat change her mind and grow up before it was too late. Kira looked at Mamoru, calm, yet commanding, with a spark of amusement only Palta could see and recognize because of her viewing angle, and because of living with the two terrors for so long. Palta immediately darted over to Mari's lap. This was the last thing she wanted to be in the middle of.  
  
"Endymion, I dare you to conjure your sword. We have a match to continue, if you recall." Kira taunted casually, crossing her legs and resting her head in her hands.  
  
Mari, Roka, Tehuti, Palta, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru took Hotaru and the furniture nearby to the side of the room with them. Usagi looked at them as if they were mad.  
  
"What are you doing? He doesn't remember a thing!" Usagi insisted.  
  
There was a gentle grip on her shoulder and Usagi let out a gulp. She looked up to see Mamoru, but it wasn't the same person she knew completely. As a matter of fact, she had barely recognized his eyes.  
  
"You had better move. Take the furniture and the cookies with you. Terra would prefer that her recipes and what becomes of them stay intact." Mamoru said casually.  
  
Usagi blinked, then grabbed the cookies and ran over as everyone else moved the rest of the furniture. Kira faced Mamoru in the newly cleared area, smirking with satisfaction. She walked over and took a sword from the wall that no one had noticed before. It was crosed with another that had blocked a broadsword before she removed it. The sword was long and slightly curved with a silver handle, which had multiple aquamarine gemstones creating a snowflake shape. Her name, Shakira, was beautifully engraved in a cursive design on the blade. It was clear that the sword was something salvaged from the Silver Millenium. The only question was how. Mamoru closed his eyes and instantly his sword appeared. Usagi's jaw dropped in unison with the cookie that was in her hand. Mari watched with a smile of contentment, but at the same time, she knew there was something missing in the picture. She immediately shook the thought off.  
  
'Don't even think about it. Not happening.' Mari scolded herself.  
  
Kira noted her sister's thoughts and grinned. 'Why not?' She casually walked over and removed the other sword her own was once crossed with, leaving the broadsword hanging alone. The handle had several tiny amethysts on it, in the shape of a flame, and Mari's name was engraved in a calligraphy on the blade. Kira looked at Mari, then tossed the blade to Mari. The older twin caught the sword before it hit Palta's head, but the cat skittered over to Setsuna's shoulder nonetheless. This was going to leave several dents in the walls.  
  
"But-I. . ." Mari stammered, half ready to go, but reluctant.  
  
"Mari, now." Mamoru commanded in a voice that made everyone but the twins jump. None of them had heard it in an eternity.  
  
Mari immediately stopped and faced her brother. His face read everything she was thinking, and countered it. He was more than ready to finish this. She was more than ready to challenge him right back in his place. She walked out with her sword and stood next to Kira.  
  
"If you want things back to the way before, you have to get Otou- san's sword from behind us." Mari said, nodding in the direction of the broadsword.  
  
Mamoru smirked. "Just fight."  
  
Kira stood in stance shrugging and taking a thoughtful pose. "Let's see, where were we." She stopped and smiled, looking at her fingernails. "Oh, I remember!"  
  
Instantly she sent a spray of ice at her brother. Usagi screamed and started to run over. Tehuti grabbed her and held her down. Mamoru repelled the icicles with his blade, sending them into a wall and stopping Mari's advance. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You guys are aware of the fact that your apartment will be in shambles before this is over, right?" Mamoru asked, wrenching away then dodging her next move to take Kira's, which brought forth another squeak from Usagi. Kira grinned.  
  
"That's okay.You should see the bathroom and the hallway from when Divyendu came by." Kira implied casually.  
  
Mari sent flames at them and nearly got both her fighting siblings. Mamoru looked over at her with genuine curiousity.  
  
"Why would the healer be trying to kill us?"  
  
"Actualy, Kira is the healer. She just fixed everything and let me do the nursing before anyone got there. You guys were too slow." Mari said, ducking Mamoru's move and punching him in the chest, causing both of them to stumble backwards.  
  
Everyone stared at the twins in disbelief, save for Palta, who already knew, but was shocked that they had not announced it before then. Mamoru caught Kira's sword and knocked it out of her hands to the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey, not fair!" Kira exclaimed.  
  
Mari took a slice at Mamoru and he barely avoided it, then he sent a blast, driving her into Kira as the younger twin got her sword. Mari and Kira groaned, then stopped and stared at Mamoru with the same disbelief as everyone else as he grabbed his father's sword. Usagi looked up at Setsuna, expecting some sort of answer. Setsuna only smiled as if the moment were perfect. Maybe this was actually the start of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi looked at Mamoru, watching his every move. He reminded her of a valiant knight more and more with each move.  
  
"Why not up the stakes to what they actually were?" Mari nosed, dodging Mamoru's next move.  
  
"Sure, you're getting boring."  
  
Kira stopped and looked at Mamoru, both irritated and upset at the same time. "Excuse you?" She demanded.  
  
"You heard me little girl, you're getting dull." Mamoru shrugged.  
  
Kira met both of Mamoru's swords, narrowing her eyes at her brother. Mari watched them, waiting to attack when her sister broke. Kira locked into Mamoru's eyes. He was just like their father in these things, taunting a person to shame them into losing, or drive them into going harder and possibly winning. Kira pulled away and let Mari entertain Mamoru, transforming. It was one of the many things father did that Kira hated with a passion, and she would rid her brother of it even if it killed her. Solstice sent a sheet of ice at her brother, knocking him away from Mari. She clicked her tongue and smiled wryly, giving her sister an oppourtunity to transform.  
  
"You better transform, Mamoru, roses and human capabilities won't help you now." Solstice growled.  
  
Eclipse looked over at her sister. It was obvious that everything was going to be exactly as it was then. Only this time father wouldn't be able to intrude. That might be a good thing. Maybe this needed to end. The question was, who would win? That was the one thing they never learned. Solstice and Eclipse sent a combined attack at Mamoru, but he changed into his more princely form and absorbed the attack in the nick of time, sending the attack back into a wall.  
  
Usagi continued to watch and debated whether she dared to risk her life and interfere. She had moved closer to Setsuna, who remained silent. Palta had grown slightly more worried with each move, but only chose to lay down with Roka and Tehuti. She knew that this would eventually end, and it might end some of the pains with it. Usagi turned her attention to the Lunar Senshi, now able to examine their fuku more. It was much more versatile than her own, missing the silly front bow, with no sleeves for better arm movement. The overall design was made specifically to their powers of flame and ice, and it was shown everywhere. For an instant, as she watched Solstice fight with a hidden passion, she was glad that these were the legendary protectors of her entire being.  
  
Solstice lost her blade again and shrugged, conjuring a scythe of ice. Mamoru barely dodged it and looked at Eclipse.  
  
"When did you two start using that again?" He asked, a look of question in his face.  
  
Eclipse jumped back and put her sword away, conjuring sais and shrugging as she swished them around to adjust. "Otou-san isn't around to stop us, so we practiced."  
  
Eclipse adhered her brother to the wall by the shoulders of his armor, then Solstice attached his pants to the wall with her scythe, grinning happily.  
  
Usagi started to move towards them, assuming it was safe. Tehuti stopped her again. "I wouldn't move just yet."  
  
Usagi blinked, then looked back where Mamoru strained to get free. Solstice picked up her sword as Mari took hers, then they made their way over to Mamoru. Just as they were about to win, Mamoru sent the sais and scythe to the other side of the room and got both his and his father's swords to either girl's throat. The twins dropped their swords, then Mamoru returned the other two. Mari and Kira high fived each other, then faced Mamoru.  
  
"Congratulations, all your powers are restored."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, things are getting rather interesting. He he he. Anyways, next chapter will be a bit long as well. Until then, Ja ne! 


	19. A VERY Interesting Conversation

Kon'wa minna!!! So sorry there hasn't been much posting lately. All honors classes and constant after school activities is a pain at times. So, on with the story.  
  
~Chapter Eighteen: A VERY Interesting Conversation~  
  
After things had settled down, Usagi cleared her throat.  
  
"If you were sent to protect all of us, where have you been with all of the past battles?" Usagi nosed.  
  
Mamoru winced and Usagi realized she said something wrong immediately. She closed her eyes, anticipating some sort of explosion, but none came. When her eyes opened, Mari and Kira were casually looking at Palta, who was fuming from head to tail. For a moment the twins stood blinking, then they turned into a fit of giggles. Usagi looked baffled, soon discovering that all of the outer senshi, save for Saturn, were shaking their heads. Mari scratched Palta behind the ears affectionately, a quirky grin on her face.  
  
"You can go ahead and take this one little kitty!" Mari declared, then she walked over and nestled up against Roka. Palta's tail began swishing as she let out a low growl.  
  
"Do you recall the Dark Moon Kingdom and their friend the Doom Phantom? He was the younger of two powers. We were dealing with his brother, the Black Demon, in America. Bloody pain in the ass that he was.." Palta growled.  
  
Usagi blinked and Luna winced, sensing the onset of an ugly encounter. Kira groaned and rubbed her temples, recalling her experiences. Then the brown cat continued.  
  
"Oh, and the Dead Moon Circus and the Doom Busters, they were polite enough to send their deader half to these two while they got transferred over to England. That was the first time the outer senshi left us for you guys, so it was even worse!" Palta hissed.  
  
Haruka backed up as both Mari and Kira shot her an evil glare. Tehuti put his hand on Kira only to earn the same dark look. Palta took a step closer to Usagi, looking more like a maddened Saber-tooth tiger than an average housecat.  
  
"So, do you really think that we weren't guarding you the entire time. WE WERE!!!!!" Palta shouted, echoing throughout the apartment.  
  
Usagi soaked in all the information, then spoke. "What about with Beryl and Galaxia?"  
  
Kira stopped and closed her eyes, walking out of the area as Mari hung her head. Palta moved to speak, but Mari stopped her with a gentle touch and look of disapproval. Then Mari spoke quietly.  
  
"Divyendu and Jarvis were in America at the time of Beryl. We had thought they were distroyed until they proved otherwise in the end. Then they vanished again and reappeared with Galaxia in Germany. We've been chasing them since. The only reason why we didn't succeed initially is that they were unknown, and they pulled a move against our family." Mari explained.  
  
She bit her lip and Palta went over, jumping into the woman's arms. Haruka and Michiru stood in silence. It became obvious to everyone else that the outer senshi had been with them at that time, and whatever had happened was far from good. Finally, Michiru spoke.  
  
"Have we learned anything since then about the both of them?"  
  
"Not a damned thing." Kira's voice called as she re-entered the area, leaning on her sister and rubbing Palta until her back arched. "Jerk and Dimwit are generals of Pluto and the Moon, we dealt with them before, and they have our mother captive. Three things in who knows how many years."  
  
Mari shifted uneasily, then handed Palta over to Kira and walked out, returning with a single piece of paper. Ami immediately perked up, the curiousity flame sparking her analytical candle. Mamoru crossed his arms and studied Mari, causing her to shift again. Palta jumped down and cleared her throat.  
  
"Mari-chan, what is that?" Palta questioned calmly, her tail starting to swish about again.  
  
Mari bit her lip, then smiled sheepishly, handing Setsuna the paper and backing away from the group, watching the area as if ready to bolt out at the speed of light. Setsuna scanned the paper, her brows furrowing into her surprized red eyes. Then she looked up at Mari.  
  
"I have to ask, how did you manage to keep this since," She looked at the date on the paper, "October of when they first left, while you always lose homework?"  
  
Mari shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. "Homework isn't as life-altering I suppose."  
  
Setsuna shook her head and Michiru groaned, burying her head in Haruka's arm. Roka crossed his arms in disapproval, and Mari stuck her tongue out in reply. Rei sighed in exasperation.  
  
"In order to satisfy everyone else's curiosity, can we tell the rest of us what's on the paper?" Rei demanded.  
  
Tehuti snatched the paper as Mari began to quote it exactly.  
  
"Divyendu, blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes, 6'2" tall, general of the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millenium, Responsible for ambassador relations and safety -- explains capability to locate and determine behaviors of Earth and royals. Name meaning: Dark stream Alias: Deagal- means black moon. Jarvis, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'11" tall, general of Pluto responsible for time control under Sailor Pluto until removed to guard time keys for special transport--explains jealousy of Suna and her powers. Name meaning: Time keeper Alias: Jakan, meaning: He that troubleth. Signed with Beryl after Serenity's birth, recruited other generals and became second in command. Divyendu given ability to control minds and create doubles. Jarvis given ability to raise the dead. Explains Father and generals."  
  
Tehuti blinked and stared at Mari. "You do know that you just quoted every word exactly, right??"  
  
Mari nodded tentatively and Kira grabbed the paper, examining it with doctoral precision. Then she gave her sister the same look, reminding Mari of the stereotypical teacher look.  
  
"You've had the paper this long?" Kira asked sweetly.  
  
"Hai." Mari squeaked.  
  
Kira, in her usual frantic behavior, exploded like a glacier.  
  
"NANI!?!?! We've been going through hell for years and you have a whole sheet of paper!!!!! I could kill you!" Kira bellowed.  
  
Mari blinked from her distance a few feet away from Kira. Kira's hair now looked as if it would turn into icy snakes that froze people and none of the group would have been phazed. Kira then grinned demonically and put on a thoughtful composure.  
  
"You know what, I think I will!" Kira exclaimed in a cheerleader tone.  
  
Within two seconds the younger twin transformed and would have killed her older sister had Tehuti not intervined. Luckily, he did, and upon doing so, his lower half was frozen, causing Solstice to revert from murderous to motherly, detransforming and hugging her beau.  
  
"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry! You shouldn't step in front of me like that! It's bad for your safety!" Kira scolded, unfreezing him and shaking a finger at him. Then she kissed his cheek and looked at Mari.  
  
"You still aren't off the hook Eclipse." Kira announced flatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now. It's getting close to the end! Ja ne! 


	20. Oooh, Shiny Pointy Objects

Woah!! Hello world! Been a while since we've updated here! Heh, yeah, you can blame that on Eclipse here, it's okay. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I promise it won't take long to get the next one... really I do! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terra lay on the bed, thinking about her situation. She was locked in a room, fed three times daily, and there were no windows. 'What am I to do?' She thought to herself boredly. Whomever had hired the two idiots, who referred to themselves as Deagal and Jakan, needed some serious help. First off, the two hadn't even kidnapped her properly. They broke into her house, made noises all the way up the stairs, effectively letting her know they were there, then they made noises right outside her door. Yep, not the brightest crayons in the box. Indeed, they hid he in the place where hse knew exactly how to get out when the time came. Terra was sitting in her old palace study after all, or at least the bedroom extension, but they didn't know that part. She sighed and looked around. In ten minutes they would be feeding her dinner, then she would be alone for four hours before they came in and blew out the candles before leaving. Perfect, all she would have to do is wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As things died down at the apartment wiht the spectacle of new information, Artemis cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, now that we have something on them, how do we get rid of the twosome?" he asked.  
  
"Annihilate the source. That's how it always works." Kira replied instinctively.  
  
"Which is?" Ami nosed.  
  
Mari started to open her mouth, then shut it, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Your guess is as good as ours."  
  
"You've been chasing them this long and still don't know who that is?" Usagi commented, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"We thought it was Metallia, but you five defeated her long ago. I checked thoroughly to be sure." Setsuna replied.  
  
"Perhaps they took her remaining energy and are flying solo." Makoto suggested.  
  
Mari laughed and Kira looked at her squarely. "Please, don't give the half-wits that much credit."  
  
Mari nodded in agreement, thinking. "They're definitey working for someone. It's just a matter of who, and it tends to draw several blanks."  
  
Hotaru, out of boredom, went over and turned on the radio. Mid-song, a broadcast interrupted:  
  
"Attention all Listeners: It has been noted that long-dead bodies have been returning to life from the Juuban cemetaries, their sudden life is a mystery to others. All citizens are to stay inside their homes or buildings until the dead bodies are cleared and in their proper places. Thank you for listening and please remain tuned in for further updates."  
  
All the senshi immediately started for the door, then Mamoru froze, stopping Mari and Kira.  
  
"Wait, who was the one guy under Metalia that was set to replace her in the court if some other follower survived? He was well-known everywhere." Mamoru asked tentatively.  
  
Palta froze mid-sprint, her eyes wide in horror. "Titus."  
  
Barely a second later Kira froze the door completely, preventing anyone from getting out. Usagi tried the door, fiercely punching at it and pulling, then she marched through to Kira, facing her furiously.  
  
"Are you insane? We have to help them! They can't get them out of there, we have to!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"If you step outside Titus will find you in a heartbeat and kill you instantly." Kira said calmly, returning the younger girl's stare.  
  
"I didn't think you cared." Usagi snapped.  
  
"Lucky for you I do actually care, because Titus can kill anyone, anytime, then bring them back to life according to his whims. The only way to defeat him or anyone under him is by weaponry. I hope you all can handle swords." Kira explained.  
  
She turned and headed upstairs, returning only a minute later with several differnt weapons in her hands. Mari went over and after a long pause, the two of them started to pass out weapons. Rei received a silver bow and arrow set, Makoto received a mace, Setsuna a war axe, Michiru a belt of Posiedon's daggers, and Haruka a gothic battle axe. Haruka looked at her weapon, then at Mari.  
  
"Why can't I use my sword?" Haruka whined.  
  
"It has magic, therefore it can't be used, period." Kira sighed.  
  
"But I wanna use mine!" Haruka pouted.  
  
Mari looked at Haruka with a stern, blatant look. "Ruka-chan, get over it. You can't use it." She snapped, for the first time, causing another first event, Haruka's silence.  
  
Kira handed Hotaru a slayer's sword, then Usagi, Ami, and Minako three more. After that, they pulled their own swords back out and put them on the belts they had handy, giving the senshi with swords belts as well. After a long pause, Minako thought for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"What are you all doing with this many weapons in your house anyhow?" She pressed.  
  
Mari paused as she handed the Sword of Earth to Endymion. "Don't ask." then she looked back at her brother. "I hope you remember how to handle this one." She said softly.  
  
"We'll find out won't we?" Mamoru replied.  
  
Kira started to speak, then shook her head, taking a ragged breath. Mari gently reached over and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry, it will be different this time."  
  
Kira looked at her sister, managing a small smile, unlike her character. "I hope you're right. I really do."  
  
Seconds later, there was a high pitched shriek as Minako was swishing the sword around, nearly cutting one of Kira's paintings in half. Kira screamed and grabbed Minako, stopping her. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief as Mari ran over, reading the sword blade.  
  
"Why did you give her the Sword of Fire?" Mari asked.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't rip the picture!" Minako said.  
  
In a picturesque moment, the picture earned a tear on the side, nearly ripping the corner. Kira screamed and would have killed the soldier of love had Mari not intervined. "You asked for it giving her that sword."  
  
Kira groaned, then switched Rei and Minako's weapons quickly. With a glare, she looked at Minako, then unfroze the door. "Let's just go before I kill someone."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Is the suspense killing you?? It's killing me! Until next time, this is the Lunar Soldiers, signing off! 


	21. The End and the Beginning

Hey! Guess what? Solstice and Eclipse are back! You see, I hadn't typed anything up, because we hadn't written in the notebook in a while, and Solstice went onto this darling website the other day. Then she realized if she was our readers, she would have hunted us down and killed us a long time ago for not finishing. I must say, I agree. Therefore, we have another chapter to keep you entertained while we reawaken ourselves to this strange phenomenon. Be scared, it only took two minutes to start back up.

Chapter 20: The End and Beginning

The group walked out of the apartment to find a mass of zombies waiting at the door. Minako stepped up in full confidence, sword raised.

"I can handle this group." She declared.

Mari and Kira grabbed her simultaneously.

"No."

"Not now."

"Watch the experts."

"Fight later."

Minako blinked at the perfectly timed commentaries from the dynamic duo. "I guess not." She muttered, backing off.

The twins sliced their way out of the door to the open area, zombies at every door. Rei thought for a moment before looking to the others.

"Didn't they figure out when they ordered everyone inside that the zombies would flock to the buildings?" She asked.

"Apparently not." Ami replied, getting the feel of her sword as the group rushed out to meet the undead Mafia. She could swear her own hand used the weapon before.

Kira walked over and quickly took Ami's hand, adjusting the blade with a smile. "That might help."

Sure enough, Ami found the blade easier to control. She was simply holding the hilt incorrectly. Ami looked back to Kira. It was strange, but the girl seemed almost like…

Her thoughts were cut off as a zombie attacked and her sword instinctively came down hard, cutting off the arm that was reaching for her. The zombie paused for a moment, then attacked again. Ami dodged and severed the zombie in half, stopping in surprize when it turned to dust.

"Don't stop, keep fighting!" Makoto called, dodging her third zombie before flinging the mace into the head.

In the middle of the heated battle, Usagi stopped, realizing something as she dodged yet another oncoming attack. Within moments she was transformed and faced the zombies were encircling her. It would hurt, but it was the group's only chance.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Eternal Moon shouted.

Mari and Kira froze, staring at Eternal Moon in complete shock. As the light ended and nothing happened, the odango senshi stared in confusion at the zombies as they stared back, equally stupefied.

"It worked, didn't it?" She asked.

The zombies resumed attacking and Mari looked to Kira. "Didn't we say magic wouldn't work? The attack was a joke, right?"

Kira bit down a snicker. "I don't know, I'm trying to figure out what that attack was. Endy, she was joking, right?" Kira asked, looking to her brother while suppressing another snicker.

"Can we just keep fighting?" Mamoru groaned, dodging another attacker.

Mari and Kira both giggled, looking at a very displeased eternal moon before giggling again.

"You guys keep fighting, we need a minute to compose ourselves. I mean, what was that attack?" Mari asked.

"Honeystar Twilight Moon Smooch or something…." Kira snickered.

"I thought it was Twilight Honeymoon Kissing Star." Mari laughed, clutching her sides as the two of them came close to crying tears of amusement.

Eternal Moon was fuming and about to attack them when Haruka nearly leveled her with the battleaxe. The screech sent Mari and Kira out of their giggling fits and over to stop Haruka.

"Okay, no more battle axe for Ruka-chan. Switch with Hotaru-chan." Mari said.

"Yay! I get my sword back!" Haruka said, practically snatching the sword from Hotaru and flinging the battleaxe at her. The senshi she left behind were ducking the monstrosity of a weapon with a scowl to the overzealous fighter.

Kira smirked. "That's almost as bad as corny attacks. Though I must say nothing compares to the corny things Tuxedo Kamen used to say." Kira remarked, dodging another zombie and slicing it from the chest down.

"I'm so glad we don't have to listen to those and watch him waste good roses in the process." Mari admitted.

"I heard that Mari-chan!" Mamoru yelled.

"You'll all be hearing less corny things when you die in pits of despair like your sorry little lives." Jarvis announced, appearing with Divyendu.

Mary and Kira rolled their eyes at each other. "Speaking of corny lines."

Divyendu pulled his sword to Kira's neck, temper flared. "I heard that, little pet. You really are nicer when you're upset, contrary to my earlier beliefs."

Kira yanked out a dagger and cut his hand before jumping back. "Sure thing, Daegal." Kira snapped, transforming and pulling out her Sais.

"Everyone, transform, now!' Mari shouted.

The rest of the senshi stood in confusion as Mari shifted into Eclipse and Solstice looked at them as though the nontransformed girls were insane. "She said transform!"

"They'll know who we are!" Minako protested.

"Trust me, they do now!" Solstice shouted. "They probably have a paper like Mari."

Jarvis smiled and conjured two sheets of paper covered with scribblings front and back. Eclipse's jaw dropped.

"You asshole! I bust my butt for three years trying to get ANYTHING on you and you have TWO WHOLE PAGES on us! How dare you!" Eclipse screeched.

The rest of the senshi transformed and Prince Endymion cleared his throat.

"WHAT?" Eclipse snapped.

"Mari, sweetheart, there's also twelve of us." Endymion pointed out.

Kira giggled as Mari slumped down, blushing. "Relax sis, everyone knows you do this." Kira teased.

"Can we pay attention to more important things?" Jarvis demanded, sounding like a snotty child.

"Like what? Please don't say you, either." Neptune retorted.

"Well, now that you mention it, dear, yes, I am important, because I can kill you." Divyendu taunted.

Solstice snickered until Eclipse elbowed her.

"What? What did I do now?" Solstice whined.

"Be nice, he doesn't know we're better." Eclipse shushed.

"Do I have to?" Solstice whined.

"Yes Kira." Eclipse sighed.

"But why?" Solstice pouted, looking like a dog asking for a bone. Divyendu and Jarvis rolled their eyes.

Eclipse thought for a moment on her sister's question, crossing her arms into a thoughtful pose. "Now that you mention it, I don't know. Endy-chan, why do we have to be nice?" Eclipse asked.

Endymion sighed before Mars nudged him, pointing to the buildings. The people of Tokyo were flocking to the windows in order to see what the commotion was. None of them knew the two knew strangers, Pluto, or Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen was missing with a new stranger in his place.

"Because everyone is watching, and we have to prove we're on the good side." Endymion announced.

Solstice and Eclipse looked up. "Oh shitake mushrooms…" Solstice muttered.

"Did I mention I'm allergic to people?" Eclipse whimpered.

"That makes two of us." Solstice said, facing her sister. "So, are you ready for this?"

Eclipse nodded nervously. "No pressure, only facing guys we've been chasing aside from everything else for three years now."

Solstice pulled out her Sais. "Hey, nothing stands a chance of doing this without me and my Sais. Come on, let's keep our promises to Okaa-chan."

Both girls looked to the rest of the group. "We're ready when you are."

Endymion looked to Eternal moon, who nodded and looked to everyone else with a smile. "Come on guys, in the name of love and the moon and all we hold dear!" Eternal Moon exclaimed cheerfully.

"I thought it would take forever for you to decide." Jarvis snapped, blasting half the senshi into any hard surface as Divyendu took the other half, a mass of dead arms grabbing all but Pluto, Endymion, Eternal Moon, Solstice and Eclipse.

"Now for business. The lot of you, especially Frosty and Fireball, have been a thorn in our sides for years. Crystal Tokyo will arrive in a matter of years. However, our desire for your claims makes the factor of control difficult. Now, we can fight for control, or come to an agreement."

"What do you want?" Eternal Moon asked.

"You give us Crystal Tokyo, and we give back the recently captured Queen of Earth. She's alive, and dying to reach her family again. Answer carefully, we take the first given." Jarvis announced.

Before anyone could think, Solstice stepped forward, her face hard. "I'll never break a family promise over you. Go back to the hell you came from!" She shouted, sending a stream of ice at him as Eclipse ran back and flamed the rest of the senshi free.

The senshi started a mass of attacks, all of them dodged or deflected, in a pattern that Eclipse knew was going to take forever. Eternal Moon let out a screech as she darted from another attack.

"We could have worked it to our advantage!" She insisted at Solstice.

"I'll never break a family promise because of what you think we can do!" the older senshi snapped back.

Eclipse dodged another attack from Jarvis, her own futile against him as her temper rose. She stopped, sick of the pointless challenges.

"That's it! If you two are too cowardly to come down here and fight like you might have gonads, I'm going to assume you don't and this fight will end in five minutes when you come down!" Eclipse shouted.

Solstice smirked, stopping as well. "I second that notion, and I have to say that I really don't think you have them even if you do come down! You're still cowards for not facing the losing battle like a man from the start!"

Jarvis and Divyendu appeared on the ground immediately, with Divyendu's sword on Kira's neck in seconds.

"Say that again, tramp?" Divyendu snarled.

Mercury stepped up towards Solstice. "You heard her right, fight like a man."

Divyendu attacked and Solstice met his sword with equal fury. Eclipse was instantly on Jarvis, her anger venting and rising at the same time. This was going to end if it was the last thing they did.

Ami watched for a moment, helpless. They could attack, but it risked hurting Solstice and Eclipse if they did. Unless….

"Sailor Mars! Do you remember the day in class when they seemed to know what we were thinking? Do you think that would work here?" Mercury asked, rushing to her fellow soldier.

"It's worth a try." Mars said, running with Ami through the other senshi and whispering the plan of attack. Within moments, everyone was aimed at one of the two men.

Solstice hardly noticed. She swore to herself as she felt a knick on her arm. Divyendu was growing uncomfortably close now.

'Solstice, when you hear us attack, move out of the way!' Ami's voice ran in her ear.

Solstice didn't have time to think. Before she knew it the senshi was dodging an attack from her own half sister as well as Divyendu and running into Eclipse, both of them creating a pile behind the mass of attacks at the two enemies.

'How did they think of this?' Eclipse asked mentally.

'Dunno, but it works.'

As the twosome sat back from their sitting pile from the collision, they saw the smoke clear and Jarvis and Divyendu were more than defeated.

Sailor Solstice smirked, walking over with Eclipse to the crumpled masses on the ground. 'Told you we would win.'

"Of course you could beat them, but can you defeat us?"

Endymion turned and paled, clutching both his sisters as they ran up to his side. Standing no less than ten feet away was their Father, the King of Earth, with Titus looming overhead.

"Your mother escaped not long ago, but I wonder, can she even help you against this?" Titus asked. Then with a cruel laugh, the two of them vanished.

Kira swore as she detransformed, running past the rest of the group in fury back to the apartment. After a quick good-bye to Mamoru, Mari was chasing after her.

So, how did you like it? Tell us! Oh, and Solstice says hi, since I gained the honor of typing this chappie.


	22. Another History Lesson

Well, it's been quite some time since this came about. Mari(Eclipse) here, as you all should know if you're reading this. Unless you're new to the Ficcy, in which case, welcome aboard. Glad to have more readers. So, here's the next chapter, after soooo many years. Hope you guys enjoy it, and hopefully some of the editing helps make the writing more improved compared to what it's been. I'm a creative writing major after all. Enjoy!!

Chapter 21: Another History Lesson

"Why can't Kira just move to her Father's? She'll be better of where she's accepted in society?"

"Because she's accepted here just as well as Endymion and Mari are. Not to mention the twins are so close I could never separate them willingly." Terra argued, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"You can call it an exchange. She spends summers here and the remainder at Mercury."

"Not without Mari doing the same. Damien, please, we're happy here, can't you understand that? Just let her stay here. She's partly earth, that's enough for your image." Terra insisted.

Kira listened outside the door, pain and fury swelling into her blue eyes. He did hate her after all. Kira started off from the room just as Endymion bumped into her. He raised a brow in concern.

"Kira, are you well?" Endymion asked.

"I'm just fine, now leave me alone." Kira snapped, storming off in fury.

Mari found Kira moments later crying in her room. Mari sighed and lay on the bed beside Kira, resting her head on her sister's shoulders.

"Gomen ne, Otou-san worries too much about social image, don't mind him. The rest of us intend to keep you here." Mari reassured her sister.

Kira sat up, facing her sister and wiping her eyes. "I know, just as I knew he hated me. I simply wish it wasn't true. It shouldn't matter who I am, I'm part of this family too."

Mari brushed a stray hair from her sister's face as the younger twin brushed the last of her tears away. "Well, since Otou-san is the only one who cares, why should you?" Mari asked.

Kira shrugged, then stood up and straightened herself as Terra entered, smiling sadly.

"So it was you I heard creeping away. Your sister is correct in her statement, you shouldn't concern yourself with what he thinks. His thoughts are his alone. Someone poisoned his mind in his youth, so he thinks the only kingdom of value is the Earth, and the others are lowly in comparison." Terra explained, sitting between her two daughters.

"Others like Mercury." Kira remarked.

"Shh, don't you speak such things, Kira darling. I fought for eighteen years now to keep thoughts like those out of your minds and Endymion's! I won't stand for any foolish, male arrogance outsmarting me now. No matter what, you are all my children, children of Earth. I forbid you to ever forget that—the both of you." Terra insisted, hugging both the girls tightly.

"Yes, Okaa-chan, we understand." Mari and Kira chimed.

"Good, now, I want you to promise me something." Terra said.

"Yes, Okaa-chan?" Kira asked.

"Promise me that you two will do everything you can to keep from hurting this family. No matter what, keep everyone together, despite any separations that may challenge you. If I have to leave you, or Endymion, or anyone else, keep your hearts and the remaining family together." Terra said.

Mari and Kira nodded, holding each other's hands underneath their mother's. "No matter what."

Kira looked up from her place under the tree as Mari walked over and sat down beside her.

"I knew Titus was low, but how could he?" Kira asked, looking at Mari.

"It must have been from—." Mari thought aloud.

"He was there?" Kira asked, looking at Mari with disbelief for just a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh, right! That's when they—."

"And then they—."

"So now he could—."

"Because of—."

"Oh yeah, it all makes sense. It goes back to that then." Kira sighed, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them.

"I'm sure I could understand that if I spoke twin-ese." Mamoru said, walking over and sitting in front of his younger sisters, staring at them.

"It's a long story." Mari said.

"We have time." Mamoru shrugged.

Mari and Kira looked at each other before sighing. Kira looked up to Mamoru.

"Okay, here's what happened…"

It was a beautiful evening, with the Moon Kingdom bustling full of activivty and splendor. Only the highest of society were invited, thus Mari and Kira were bordering on depression with their boredom.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many generals turn into fops at the sound of the word 'ball.' You would think their lives depended on stupid displays of how much jewelry and lace you can wear." Mari grumbled, crossing her arms as she watched the masses twirl around.

"True, but at least some of them look appealing now. Such a shame Lady Beryl still looks like a wench. I think her blatant disregard for Mother's authority is all the proof necessary to mark her with this dark uprising floating around." Kira said, scowling at the woman scantily clad in an outfit that barely covered her upper body.

"You don't have to mention the idea to me twice, unfortunately the rest of society still needs convincing. I was the one that placed her and Titus as allies, remember? Speaking of which, the plotting scum arrives." Mari remarked, her violet eyes glaring at the tall, stocky, brunette general that strolled across to Beryl.

The man stood and acted as if he owned the galaxy, touching Beryl on the lower back before kissing her cheek and whispering softly in her ear. Kira and Mari watched the pair like angry leopards, waiting for a reason to attack. After a while Beryl and Titus vanished, and they slipped from the twins' minds as the festivities continued and their half-sisters arrived.

Ami spotted Kira from far off and pulled away from Zoisite with a smile, hurrying over in the direction of Mari and Kira after catching Rei along the way.

"Nee-chan!" Rei and Ami chimed.

Kira and Mari turned around and met Ami and Rei, respectively, in a tender embrace.

"Nee-chan, seeing you in the summers simply doesn't suffice sometimes!" Rei insisted, holding Mari's arms.

"I agree, you need to visit more often, Kira. Father misses you as well." Ami pressed, nudging Kira affectionately.

"Is Otou-san here? I miss him." Kira admitted.

"He was roaming around with all the other rulers somewhere, I'm not certain of where." Ami said.

"Come along then, Kira, we have fathers to find." Mari declared, walking off with her sister.

On their way to find their Fathers, Kira and Mari froze as their eyes met Beryl and Titus again. Both had just slipped something into two separate drinks.

"Kira, did you see that? We really have to find our fathers now, and Mum too." Mari said.

"Agreed, let's hurry." Kira added.

The two rushed around the room, finding their mother just as dinner was being announced.

"Okaa-san, we have to talk to you! Lady Beryl and Titus—." Kira started, only to be cut off as the two appeared with the King of Earth.

"Mari, Kira, shouldn't you two be at the table?" King Damien asked.

Mari and Kira looked to their mother in desperation. Terra looked at them sympathetically. "Tell me after dinner, dears."

"But then it will be too late!" Mari panicked, realizing just who sat in those two seats: The Queen and King of the Moon Kingdom.

"Now, Mari, there's always time, come along, I'll escort you two to your table." The King of Mars insisted, pulling both girls away from the Earth group before leaning close to them. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Beryl and Titus poisoned the King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Tell Otou-san and Okaa-chan." Kira pleaded before both girls sat on either side of Endymion.

The King of Mars nodded, kissing Mari and Rei on the cheek before leaving.

'I hope he can tell them in time.' Mari thought worriedly.

'So do I, before this turns into a disaster.' Kira admitted.

'What are you two talking about?' Endymion interrupted.

'Beryl and Titus poisoned the hosts.'

'We have to warn them! Serenity will be crushed if her parents die!' Endymion exclaimed mentally.

But it was too late. Just as Endymion stood, the Moon King collapsed to the floor in shock. Everyone stood as maids and servants rushed over and began taking the Moon King away in order to make any attempts at healing him. Beryl and Titus were comforting the Moon Queen in her shook and dismay, as Endymion rushed to Serenity's side.

Kira's eyes grew cold as she watched Beryl, a smile in the traitor's eyes.

'That evil, rotten, bitch…' Kira swore mentally.

'Kira, don't do it…' Mari started back, but it was too late to stop her sister.

"You poisoned him! You poisoned him!" Kira shouted, running up to where Beryl was.

Beryl looked at Kira with shock as the rest of the hall turned silent. "Princess, surely you are mistaken. I stayed with your father this entire evening."

"No you weren't! I saw you pass by these tables you lying snake!" Kira shouted.

"I was merely passing to powder my nose." Beryl feigned innocently, but her eyes glared coldly at Kira. "And I am hurt you think so lowly of me."

"I saw you there, you can't hide it from me!" Kira growled.

"You're wrong, Kira! I saw her as she passed through. Titus was with her." Serenity announced, wiping her eyes. Kira could tell by the look on her face that Serenity was trying to stop the pain, and stop any more deaths, but that wouldn't help.

"Titus was helping her!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira, that is enough! Clearly you were mistaken, so kindly hold your tongue or excuse yourself from this hall at once!" King Damien scolded.

Mari jumped in, her temper snapping finally. "But she's right! I was—." Mari started, only to be cut off.

"Don't you start acting like her, one troublemaker is enough." King Damien snapped.

"Damien, please, not here." Terra pleaded quietly.

"No, it's fine Mother, I've lost my appetite regardless." Kira insisted, walking out without another word.

Mari stood for a moment, staring at the people in the room with tears falling down her face. Beryl had returned to comforting the Moon Queen, and the others were staring at each other warily.

"If you will excuse me, I fear I have to depart on behalf of my family as well, as I refuse to be in the company of traitors to the crown, and I know damn well what I saw happen. Good evening, everyone." Mari announced, kissing Endymion on the cheek and giving an apologetic glance to the King of Mars, Rei, and her mother before running out to Kira, and away from the start of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.


End file.
